Bittersweet
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: A scar of the past. A light engulfed in darkness... Meet Meikyuu, a girl who seems ordinary, but holds many secrets and power/potential. Love problems, a twist in faith. What will happen! Rated T for swearing. Bleach chars x OCs
1. Time

Hey! Stacey here! I'm still working on Your armor your heart... I just can't think of anything good. Gomenasai!

My friend and I got bored and decided to make a Bleach FF/Doujinshi (The doujinshi can be read on my Deviantart account..) but she abandoned the idea before we even started... So yeah. It's just me now. Heh.. I think Cami 'MIGHT' join, I really haven't gotten a response yet. We'll see... This is a Bleach Fanfiction with OC's... So if you don't like Orignal characters not from the actual anime/manga, I suggest you don't read....

So pretty much, here's a Bleach FF!

There are a lot of pairings, but I not sure for any 'Offical' pairings in this fanfiction yet.. sorry!

Anyways, please Read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, IT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO! I do own my OC's though.(Meikyuu & others)**

* * *

I still remember those times, but those memories mean nothing, the past will only hold you back.

--

"Shut up! Your drawings still suck!" A gruff voice of a certain orange-headed boy said.

"Don't you dare say that Ichigo!" The raven haired female exclaimed back at him and kicked him to the ground.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Ohayo," Meikyuu greeted with a smile.

"Oh it's Meikyuu," Ichigo asid looking up from his position under Rukia's foot.

"Good morning!" Rukia said smiling awkwardly.

"After all the trouble I put saving you too," Ichigo muttered. Rukia slammed her foot on his head. Meikyuu glanced at her.

"Uh, we were playing… Well… GAME! Yeah game! He saved me from being killed by the boss!" Rukia made up rushing.

"I see," She replied. Suddenly, Rukia was thrown off her footing by Ichigo. Meikyuu gave a smile and walked towards her classroom.

--

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Your zanpakutou!" Ichigo said amazed.

Meikyuu ignored their dialogue and stood at the side watching.

"Not bad," She commented on Rukia's spiritual energy to herself.

Not soon after one arrancar was defeated, another appeared.

"Grimmjow was his name if I recall right…," She murmured. "Interesting."

The arrancar paused. He looked over to her direction to where she was hidden in the shadows. He aimed a cero in her direction.

**BOOM!**

"Where the hell are you aiming?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow growled.

"Man, that was a close one," Meikyuu said aloud, standing on a rooftop stretching. Everyone looked over at her surprised.

"Meikyuu?!" Ichigo shouted surprised. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Guess it's no use hiding it. Thought I think it's easier to comprehend when I'm not in this form," She sighed. Suddenly, her body glowed and she was wearing soul reaper clothes, along with a zanpakutou, leaving no gigai or body.

"H-how is that possible?!" Rukia gaped.

"Too bad the cat's out of the bag!" Meikyuu sighed. "I'd prefer if I didn't have to show you guys this in the weirdest situation."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Grimmjow shouted annoyed.

"Oh, no one special," She replied, drawing out her zanpakutou.

"You're going to die, you pathetic shinigami!" He charged and aimed a kick. She quickly dodged. Lashing her blade, he kicked her stomach, making her fly backwards. Appearing behind her, he was about to punch her until she vanished. Re-appearing above him, she missed him with her blade by a millimeter. He punched her into the ground and created a large crater. "Is that all you got? I was right, you _are_ pathetic!"

"Nice strength you got that," Meikyuu commented from behind him. He turned around quickly. "You arrancar sure are interesting." She smirked.

"Even though you're covered with injuries, you're still smirking? Don't make me laughed I'm going to kill you and that smug look of yours!"

"I guess then you'll make this fight more fun," She laughed.

"Meikyuu are you crazy?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo looked at the two with wide eyes.

"You could never win against me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow laughed.

"I was in no mood to fight today, just my luck. I guess its okay, since it's an interesting one,"

"Meikyuu! What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, I assume you wanted to fight him," She said glancing back at him. "It's okay, be my guest. I was only planning of watching today anyways."

"Abandoning a match in the middle?! You wussy Shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I bet Kurosaki-san would be a good match for you," She replied looking back at him and winking. Looking back at Ichigo she shouted: "Good luck Kurosaki-san!" With that, she vanished.

"THE FUCK?!" Grimmjow exclaimed, clearly not pleased. Ichigo charged at him and the two began to battle, despite Grimmjow's now foul mood.

--

Walking through the hallway, Meikyuu tried her best to avoid Ichigo and Rukia. The fact that she was in the same class as them didn't help at all. The lucky thing was that they didn't attend school at day.

Wonder if they're okay… She thought. She sent a few butterflies to retrieve data.

"Mei-chan!" A blue haired female said happily, latching onto Meikyuu's left arm. She suppressed the urge to wince; most of her wounds haven't healed yet.

"What is it, Tsuki-san?" She asked.

"Why do you have these scratches on your face?" Tsuki asked, concerned.

"A cat attacked me last night when I was taking a late night stroll," She lied, face plain. Tsuki laughed.

--

Afterschool, Meikyuu gathered her butterflies and looked at the retrieved data.

"Kurosaki's training to surpress his follow side with the vizards it seems… Ishida and Sado are receiving special training… Rukia's searching for Ichigo," She murmured to herself. "I guess I shouldn't worry."

She began to walk home deep in thought. _Grimmjow. Ichigo. Rukia. Sado. Orihime. Uryuu. I wonder how this will turn out. I wonder if _he's_ there too_…

"I guess I'll wait and see how things play out," She chuckled to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it!

Please read and review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	2. Command

Yeah, I already have a few chapters done... Like 8... XD

* * *

Meikyuu walked through the streets on a Saturday evening looking for something.

"Koneko-chan! Where are you? Koneko!" She shouted. The area was very quiet and empty. Suddenly, she felt a blast of spiritual energy. Her eyes widened. Rushing towards it, she heard a screech of a cat.

"More trash," An arrancar said plainly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Meikyuu asked, stepping in front of the injured kitten.

"More trash," He said. Meikyuu glanced behind her.

"This is one of the reasons why I tell you not to wonder off," She muttered to the tiny feline. Running a hand through her hair she sighed. "Another arrancar of Aizen's?" Suddenly, images flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened.

_'Why do you do this for even hollows? Aren't you supposed to be fighting us?'_

_**'It's the freak shinigami that can control hollows!'**_

_**'I bet she's in some evil plot with the hollows to annihilate us shinigami!'**_

_"Mei-chan?"_

_'Sayonara."_

_Ulquiorra… _She thought surprised.

"Fighting with trash is a waste of time," Ulquiorra said.

"Well then, you must have a lot of time on your hands!" Meikyuu laughed. He looked at her with a blank face. She sighed. "I may not be the best comedian, but do you even have a sense of humor?"

"There is no need for such emotion towards garbage. I just need to get rid of trash like you."

"Ouh! Can I call you Mr. Garbage man???" She asked enthusiastically, completely forgetting the atmosphere.

"Are the humans idiots like you?"

"Hey!" She huffed. "I know I'm stupid, but you don't have to be so blunt!"

"Baka."

"He-" She paused suddenly when she heard a painful mew behind her. "Oh! Koneko-chan!!!" She kneeled down beside the injured feline freaking out. Ulquiorra looked at her questionably. "Err… I guess some spiritual energy may help…" Her hand hovered above the kitten, she allowed a little amount of spiritual energy to heal the animal's wounds quickly.

"Good as knew!" She said smiling, cuddling the now healed kitten. "Kawaii!"

"Humans are strange. I don't understand you at all," He murmured.

"Awe!" Meikyuu giggled. She tried to pat him on the back, only to have him move away. She sighed. Suddenly, she froze. "A hollow at this time…"

She quickly ran towards the cry of the hollow, leaving Ulquiorra and the kitten behind. He decided to follow her. She turned into her Shinigami form and stood on top of a roof, watching the hollow run around.

"You're hunting hollows?" Ulquiorra asked from behind her.

"Man, I wasn't in the mood to do anything for work, but it can't be helped," She sighed sadly.

The hollow was about to attack a little boy spirit. Meikyuu used her zanpakutou to block it. Ulquiorra watched as the fight went on. She was flung backwards. The hollow raised its claw to kill the boy.

"I didn't want to resort to commands but… STOP!" She commanded. The hollowed stopped with its blade a centimeter away from the boy's head. It growled at her as she approached it, getting ready to attack her. "Did you not hear me?" She asked fiercely. The hollow yielded and obeyed her. Ulquiorra started to become interested in this special shinigami. She placed her hand on its mash and it disappeared. She turned back to the boy, who looked frightened.

"If you're that scared, you should hurry up and pass on," She said smiling softly. She pushed the back on the zanpakutou onto the child's forehead, which created a blue light and he turned into a butterfly.

"Should you really be considered a shinigami?" Ulquiorra asked. "A shinigami able to command a hollow is…"

"Shut up!" She glared at him.

_Interesting._ He thought. _I should repot about this to Aizen-sama._

Meikyuu looked away with a lonely expression. Ulquiorra stared at her and then turned to walk away, exiting through a gargantuan.

"It hurts…," She whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!

Woot! Ulquiorra makes his entrance!~


	3. Hurt

Cookies anyone?

* * *

"Memories… Some of them I wish could just forget, forever… No matter how hard I try, it's no use," Meikyuu said, curled up in a dark corner of a black room, only light illuminating from a crack in the window blinds.

--

"I wonder how they're doing." Meikyuu, who had recovered from her depression said to herself as she sat in her room. "I hope they're okay…" Suddenly a hollow cry rung through her ears. She quickly changed into her Shinigami form and ran towards the sound. When she arrived, she saw there was another shinigami already fighting it who was losing badly. About to be eaten, Meikyuu intervened with of her bare hands, she quickly stopped the hollow. Swiftly, she pulled out her zanpakutou and sliced the hollow in two.

"Are you OK?" she asked turning around. Her question was greeted with a terrified face.

"Y-you're that girl!" He stuttered, scared. "The monster shinigami who can control hollows!"

"With a pained expression, she sheathed her blade. Pushing her feeling aside, she walked over to him. He slid back, afraid of her. She sat down beside him and examined his wounds.

"Good, it's nothing serious," She sighed with relief. He blinked. She gathered some spiritual energy in the palm of her hands and healed his injuries. She smiled at him. "There we go, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He asked dumfounded.

"I'll take that as a no. Since you're healed, I'll be talking my leave." She stood up, reverted back to her human form and walked way.

"Wait, what just happened?" The male shinigami asked confused.

--

"Maybe I shouldn't be a shinigami…," Meikyuu thought aloud to herself lying on floor.

_**Oh! Maybe we should switch!**_ A high pitched voice in her mind said happily.

_Screw you_. Meikyuu replied.

_**I'm the reason why you can command hollows! Without me, you'd be dead!**_ It replied.

_Bite me. It's also your fault I'm an outcast. Why haven't you been lately? It's been a while._

_**Stuff.**_ She replied.

"Whatever," Meikyuu said. "But no way in hell is that going to make us switch."

_**Are, you're no fun. Can I at least have one day in that human body? Living in this plain blank place is really boring!!!**_

_Maybe one day Shourai._ Meikyuu told her while turning on her side. Closing her eyes, Meikyuu began to drift to sleep.

--

"Oh yeah, it's a short vacation… How nice," Meikyuu said to no one in particular while sitting on her roof. A hell butterfly fluttered towards her. "Hmm? What is it?"

"… Soul Society?" Meikyuu muttered. "I wonder what for…" She turned into her spirit form and left through a portal.

--

_This place never changes, does it?_ Meikyuu thought.

_**Still as ugly as ever!**_

_Oh shut up._

Suddenly, seven shinigami jumped in front of her, swords in hand.

"Oh?" She asked.

"With the high risk of you betraying the Soul Society, we will have to terminate you." A boy that looked high and might said to her.

"I will not lay harm to you shinigami," Meikyuu said raising her hands in the air. I'm too lazy.

One of them sneered and they started to attack her. A slash after another, her body had been covered in blood. Still, she did not fight back. The boy from earlier glared at her. Raising his sword, he swung his blade over her right eye. She clenched her teeth.

"You seven! What are you doing?" A voice shouted.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya!" A female stuttered, terrified.

"Answer my question!" He commanded. He looked over to Meikyuu and his eyes widened. The last thing she saw before he passed out was Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto.

--

Meikyuu awoke to find herself bandaged and in a hospital bed. Her injuries hurt like hell, and her right eye was covered and she received no response from it when she tried to open it.

"Oh fuck," She muttered.

"You're awake?" A male asked. She looked over to find the shinigami she had saved on her a while ago.

"Oh, it's you," She said.

"I have a name."

"It's Ryouku Shiki," He huffed.

"Oh, you're from the Ryouku household. Nice to meet you Shiki-san!" She smiling, trying to sit up straight. She winced in pain.

"You shouldn't be so quick to move, you're seriously injured!" Shiki said, pushing her back lightly down.

"Hmm, anyways, I'm Meikyuu," She said. "So, what happened to them?"

"You mean those seven? Their punishment is still being decided. You've been out for 2 days-" Shiki was cut off.

"They should let them go," Meikyuu said solemnly," Meikyuu said solemnly. Shiki was talked aback.

"What?!" He asked. "They tried to kill you!"

"It would've been better if they did. I'm not normal, a total outcast," She muttered looking away from him. "No one would have even noticed."

"-ryone," She heard him muster. She glanced back at him. "Not everyone thinks like that!" He shouted, blushing furiously. Meikyuu's eyes widened, surprised. She snorted and started to laugh.

"Hey!" He shouted, face dark red.

"Thanks Shiki-san," Meikyuu laughed happily. He looked away. She grinned.

"You two are loud," Histugaya said walking inside.

"Ah! Captain Hitsugaya!" Shiki greeted formally, with a stance like a soldier. Toushiro walked past him and looked at Meikyuu. Shiki slumped.

"Still a midget as usual," Meikyuu said smiling.

"Hey!" He said angrily. "That's no way to greet a captain!"

"Taichou! You walk too fast!" Rangiku shouted, entering the room. "Ah! Mei-chan, you're awake!"

"Konichiwa, Matsumoto-san," Meikyuu greeted. She inwardly snickered at Toushiro, who was terribly angry.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, I don't feel anything in my right eye and a lot of pain, other than that, I'm perfectly fine!" Meikyuu said happily. Shiki sweat dropped.

"How the hack can you say that all so happily?" He said twitching. "It's going to take weeks for you to completely heal!"

"Crop! Since I've been out for 2 days, vacation's only seven more days!" Meikyuu cried.

_**I could help.**_ Shourai commented. Meikyuu twitched.

"Only one resort…," She muttered. Everyone looked at her questionably. Fine.

Suddenly, a blue light engulfed her. When it was gone, most of her seriously were healed.

"Awe. Poor right eye," She sighed. She looked at three sets of surprised eyes. "You guys don't need to know."

"Probably the hollow thing," Shiki commented out loud to himself.

"I have to get going, the teachers gave us lots of homework," Meikyuu said. "Oh and by the way, you know those seven? You should let them go." With that, she left through a portal.

"She's too nice," Shiki sighed. Both Toushiro and Rangiku nodded in agreement.

--

"I've always wanted a new hairstyle anyways," Meikyuu said looking in a mirror. "I'm going to get a haircut…"

--

"Meikyuu come out of a salon with shorter hair.

"Not bad, reminds me of when I was a kid. Maybe _they'll _recognize me now," She commented.

She took a stroll around that night. It was going to take some time to get use to the sight with only one eye. Vacation was only 2 more days and she only had little homework left. Thank god.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar voice shouted behind her.

* * *

I wonder who that is...

Hey!~ New OC in here.

Shiki-kun!


	4. Business

Woot! There's some more Ichigo in this chapter :D

* * *

"Shit," Meikyuu muttered. Turning around, she saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together.

"You cut your hair? What's with your eye?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Wow, it's like the game 20 questions…," She sweat dropped. "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Got bored," Grimmjow muttered.

"You guys better not make any trouble," Meikyuu glared.

"Who are you to tell us that?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," She spat and walked away.

"Bitch," Grimmjow growled.

Recalling what had happened in the Soul Society was starting to get to her. She knew they disliked her even tried to kill her. A lonely expression appeared on her face while she was walking. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Pausing after walking four steps away from the pair, she picked up.

"Moshi moshi," She said.

"Hello? Meikyuu-san?" A woman's voice answered.

"Oh, Tamayaki-san. What's wrong?"

"Well, you see… We're having a bit of a problem with Yuri-chan… She's not behaving, we were wondering, if you were not busy, could you please come help us?" She sounded as if she were pleading.

"Sure, I'm still on vacation from school, so I suppose its okay," She replied.

"Arigato!" Tamayaki said you could hear the smile in her voice. Closing her phone, Meikyuu smiled. Yuri was an orphan, who treated her like an older sister. Meikyuu was one of the only people Yuri listened to! She walked towards the orphanage.

--

"Thank you so much Meikyuu-san!" Tamayaki said once she arrived.

"NO! I DUN WANNA!" A child's voice yelled.

Turning a corner down the hallway, Meikyuu saw a child at the age of 6 with light brown hair, sticking her tongue out at another care giver.

"Yuri-chan!~" Meikyuu said in an older sister voice. Yuri froze and quickly turned around with a large smile of her face.

"Mei-nee-chan!!!" She said happily, hugging her.

"She just won't get ready to go to bed," Tamayaki sighed.

"Come on Yuri-chan, let's get you ready for bed!" Meikyuu said smiling. Yuri nodded quickly, giving her an ear to ear grin.

--

"We have to complete the mission Aizen-sama gave to us," Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow.

"Just use that brat!" He said.

"That should work," Ulquiorra said, staring through the window from a far distance.

--

"I see you're back Kurosaki-san," Meikyuu said to him when school started up again. He blinked and nodded.

"So, mind explaining what happen when we were fighting Grimmjow?" He asked her seriously.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a shinigami," She replied to him in a grin.

"I knew you could see them, but I would've never suspected you were…," He paused. "Like us."

"Don't worry, I already know all about you being a vizard," Meikyuu said, walking away.

"Hey wait a minute! When did you figure that out?!" He asked her, eyes wide. Tatsuki looked over at the two.

"It's pretty obvious, you know," Meikyuu said, sitting down at her desk.

"Really?" He asked. Meikyuu nodded.

"Hey," She said looked at him from her chair as he still by her desk. "Do you know…"

"Know what?"

"… Nevermind."

"Huh?! Tell me!"

"I just wanted to ask, if you knew that there were more vizards that the ones you trained with and yourself," She mutter quietly, only for his ears.

"What?!" He accidently shouted aloud. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at the two, while she watched them.

"I guess you haven't heard from the Soul Society yet…," She said to him. He scrunched his face up; a substitute shinigami doesn't really get many updates. She laughed and grinned. "How cute."

Ichigo blushed lightly at the comment.

"Mi-ster Sub-sti-tute," She said each syllable slowly. His face grew annoyed.

"Hey!" He growled and glared.

"Don't you _try_ glaring at me," She said, pulling his cheek.

"OW! OW! HEY!"

--

Meikyuu was walking on a quiet street home in the evening. Two figures appeared in front of her. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow!

"Meikyuu-san. We have something we'd like to talk to you about," Ulquiorra said.

"What is it?" She asked, on guard.

"Seems like Aizen requires you."

"Fuck off," She spat, once she heard the traitors name.

"Yo bitch. You don't have a fucking say in this," Grimmjow asserted. "Especially if you don't want this kid to be killed." He lifted up Yuri to her view.

"YURI-CHAN!" Meikyuu exclaimed, wide eyed. Yuri was crying. _She can see these guys?!_

"Now, let us get down to business," Ulquiorra said.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn...

R&R please XD


	5. To protect Goobye

Nya~

* * *

Meikyuu bit her lip. Ulquiorra stared at her intently.

"If you do not abide, and join us. This girl will have to pay the price," He threatened.

"I-I…," Meikyuu stuttered.

"Nee-chan! Help me!" Yuri cried out.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just leave her alone!" Meikyuu shouted, tearing running down her face. Grimmjow had a grin on his face.

"Good. If you are to betray us, you know what the consequences will be," Ulquiorra said, looking at her with an intense stare. "You have until tomorrow, at midnight to bid your farewells. If you tell anyone about this, there will be even worst consequences than just this girl. We will know exactly what you do."

Meikyuu nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't do anything stupid," Grimmjow said, still grinning sadistically. The two espadas left.

_**Meikyuu…**_

Completely ignoring Shourai, Meikyuu dried her tears and walked home with a pained expression.

"Gomenasai."

--

Meikyuu sat silently in her chair, staring blankly at her desk. A pair of knuckles tapped her on the head. She looked up to find Ichigo staring at her questionably.

"Ohayo," She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…," Meikyuu paused, remembering what Ulquiorra had said. "I think I forgot to buy milk…"

"The hell?" He asked falling over. "That's it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"You shouldn't… I-Ichigo," Meikyuu said blushing.

"Since when did you start calling me by my first name," He asked surprised.

"Since today! I'm getting tired of calling you by your last name all the time," She sighed._ The least I can do is pretend…_

"Okay, I guess…"

--

The lunch bell rang. Tsuki was absent that day, so Meikyuu decided to go up to the roof and eat alone. Ichigo watched her as she walked out of the classroom.

Sitting on the roof, Meikyuu looked down sadly at her lunch.

"You're alone today?" A male voice asked from behind.

"Oh, Ichigo," Meikyuu said turning around to see him with his friends.

"Since when did Meikyuu start calling you by your first name? ICHIGO!!!" Keigo cried in horror at Ichigo. He sighed and took a seat next to her.

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!"

--

_I don't really have long; now do I?_ Meikyuu thought looking at the clock after the bell had rung. Somehow, Ichigo were the only two left in the classroom.

"Ichigo…," Meikyuu murmured.

"Wha?" He asked, not paying much attention.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah… You really surprised me that day… Then again, that's how we became friends," He said as they walked outside. She let out a small laugh. She looked up at the orange sky.

"Ichigo… Can I tell you something?" Meikyuu asked, glancing at him.

"Sure," He replied. She ushered him close to her. He leaned down so they were face to face.

"Well…," She started blushing. Ichigo looked confused. She kissed him on the cheek and grinned.

Ichigo instantly shot up and stood straight in shock. His face was red.

"Ja ne!" She shouted as she ran out of the school's gate. _Forever…_

--

Meikyuu glanced over at the clock while sitting at her desk, writing something. It was almost midnight.

The paper read:

Dear Reader,

By the time you read this, I will have already been gone. I have to take a path, a path of sorrow and grief, maybe even hysteria. A path of sides, a belief and to protect.

A scar of the past still remains as I tread ahead and bound to a course in a split road. To protect… What exactly does it mean to protect? What do you protect and why?

I cannot stay longer and remain with them all, you all. My time is running out. Even with agony, I continue to write. Please do not try to find me for I am no longer in your reach. As I drift away from you all, I only wish for you all to have peaceful, halcyon days for the rest of your lives, but continue down you paths, don't look back, no matter what.

Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Uryuu, Toushiro, Rangiku, Shiki, Tsuki, Buakuya, Renji and the others…

I will miss you…

I love you…

Goodbye,

Meikyuu

-

Her alarm rang at midnight and something tapped against her front door. Meikyuu's face was covered in agony as she put her pencil down. She left with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

At the very bottom of the letter she wrote… There was a name.

Ichigo.

* * *

Rawr. R&R plox.


	6. Where are you

Her captain finally makes his appearance! Only for like 5 sentences.. Haha...

* * *

Ichigo walked into his classroom. His eyes searched the room for someone.

"Is Meikyuu late or absent?" Ichigo muttered to himself. He walked over to her desk and stared at it, recalling what had happened yesterday.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at him questionably from their seats.

--

The school day had ended and Ichigo hadn't seen Meikyuu, she hadn't even sent him a message. She usually texted for him to bring her homework if she was absent… But this time, there was nothing. He was starting to get concerned. Ichigo started making up different conclusions of what was wrong on the way to her house.

He knocked on her door. No response. Was she sleeping? Knocking, he again, received no response. He searched his school bag for something.

"I always wondered why she made me keep this…," He muttered as he unlocked her door. The two had been close friends and Meikyuu, being as clumsy as she was, forgot her key a lot. Stepping inside he looked around and shouted: "Hey, Meikyuu!"

He frowned as his shout was met with silence. Walking over to her room, he opened the door, to find it empty. He was now getting worried. He stepped inside and his eyes scanned the room. He spotted an open notebook on her work table with writing on it. Crouching down, he read it. His eyes widened as he read on. Ichigo's hand clenched into a fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried out loud after reading. He ran and looked all over her house for her as if she were playing a prank on him. He soon grew desperate as he grabbed her notebook and ran out of the house. Searching where ever he could, he ran out to places she could be in. With no luck, he called the others to see if they had seen or heard anything from her. They decided to meet up at Ichigo's house.

--

"Where the hell could she be?!" Ichigo growled. Orihime looked at him concerned.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Rukia said, deep in thought.

"Could it possibly be, she's just not home, and maybe she went on a trip?" Uryuu suggested. Ichigo shook his head.

"This writing is very confusing…," Sado said, looking over the letter. "A path? Sorrow? Grief? Hysteria? What was she talking about?"

"To protect…?" Orihime asked, as she was looking over it as well. "No longer in our reach…?"

Suddenly, a gate appeared in his room. Out, stepped Byakuya, Renji, Shiki, Toushiro and Rangiku.

"Onii-sama," Rukia said. She looked over at Ichigo. "He's her captain, maybe he knows something."

"What the hell did you mean, she was missing?!" Shiki asked. Rukia gestured towards the notebook. Reading its contents, the soul reapers looked at each other.

"I heard nothing from her," Byakuya stated.

"Scar from the past that still remains… Must be talking about her being an outcast because of her ability," Shiki suggested.

"Ability?" Orihime, Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia and Sado asked.

"You guys never knew?" He asked. They shook their heads. "She has the ability to command hollows."

Ichigo froze. _Could she have meant something by that when she was talking to him about vizards? _

_**Hey King! **_Hichigo shouted.

_What? _

_**I don't think you've noticed, but that girl is also one of us! How else could she be able to command them with just being a soul reaper?**_

_What! I never knew… That means, she could tell I was one, because she was one herself?!_

"We will report this to the society, for the time being, keep on guard," Toushiro said, leaving through a gate, with the others following.

_Meikyuu… Where the heck could you be?

* * *

_Yeah.


	7. Hollow Hunting

Meh.

R&R please

* * *

Meikyuu's face was somber as she followed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"You will obey Aizen-sama and will not betray us," Ulquiorra stated while walking. "Do not be rude."

"Hai," She muttered. They stopped in front of some large doors. Entering, she stood behind the two espada.

"Ah, welcome home Ulquiorra, Grimmjow," Aizen said. "Welcome, Meikyuu."

"Hai," She replied. She glanced around to look at the other espada, and then looked up at Aizen.

"You are probably wondering why you're here," He said with his fake smile. "I require your ability. You know what I am talking about, I presume. You understand your current situation, right?"

"Hai,"

"Good. Do not forget the consequences of any type of betrayal." He said. She nodded. "Starting now, you are now part of the family." He then dismissed everyone. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the ones in charge of her. Ulquiorra handed her a uniform, which she changed into. It was long white trench coat with some white pants, similar to Ulquiorra's. They lead her down a long hall and stopped at a door which had her name on it.

"God dammit. This is as boring as hell!" Grimmjow snapped. Meikyuu glanced at him. "You're so fricken quiet and emo now! What a fucking pain the ass!"

"Gomenasai, Jaggerjack-sama," Meikyuu said emotionlessly. Ulquiorra glanced at him.

"OH FUCK!" Grimmjow shouted and stomped off, angry.

"Meikyuu-san, is there anything you need?" Ulquiorra asked. She shook her head. "If you do, please do not hesitate to inform me or Aizen-sama. I will be your escort for now because as you see, Grimmjow is in a foul mood."

"Okay," She said, looking at him blankly.

"I will do anything within Aizen-sama's orders to please you and make you stay here as pleasant as possible."

"Hai."

"Is there anywhere you want to go right now?"

"No, may I please just stay to my room right now?"

"As you wish," He said bowing and taking his leave. "You are not allowed to leave this room without Grimmjow, myself or another espada for obvious reasons. If you require anything, just call for me." With that, he left.

Sitting down in a dark corner of the room, Meikyuu curled up into a ball.

--

"Fucking," Grimmjow muttered, treading through the halls. He slammed open the door to Meikyuu's room to find her staring at the wall. She looked over at him. He grabbed her write. "Come on."

Being dragged, Meikyuu later found herself standing on the roof of the building. She looked at Grimmjow and then walked towards the edge to find a beautiful sight. The moonlight illuminated off the white sand that drifted in the air. She glanced back at Grimmjow to find him muttering all the curses he could think of. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" He grunted.

"Arigato, Jag-"

"Grimmjow. Call me Grimmjow, got it?"

"Hai, arigato Grimmjow," She said with a soft smile. He snapped his head in the other direction.

"If you don't do anything stupid, then nothing will happened to that brat. You can just be yourself, you don't have to fucking go all emo you know."

"I see…"

"Whatever, let's go back now," He muttered, walking away. She rushed to catch up to him.

--

Time passed, and soon Meikyuu opened up to the others. She was beginning to return back to her old self. She was trusted enough by Aizen to wander around the facility alone now.

"Meikyuu-chan!" Lilinette shouted, latching onto her arm.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Let's go hollow hunting!"

"Hollow… Hunting…?"

"It's when we go out and about, searching for some hollows to kill for entertainment," Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh, cool," Meikyuu said.

"Let's go!" Lilinette cheered, marching down the halls happily, Ulquiorra and Stark following.

"You're coming too," Grimmjow said walking past her, and dragged her by her collar.

"Huh?"

--

Meikyuu watched as the espada took down the hollows easily.

"Meikyuu! You try too!" Lilinette shouted. Everyone looked at her. Meikyuu twitched.

Suddenly, a Gillian and some hollows appeared. The others took a step to the side and watched.

"This'll be fun to watch," Grimmjow said grinning.

"Oh fuck," They heard her say. The Gillian aimed an attack at her. It blasted directly at her. She didn't move. An explosion of sand.

"Eh! Meikyuu?!" Lilinette shouted. She received no response and was about to run to her, but was helped back by Stark.

"Look," He said.

The Gillian cried and was sliced in two. Out of the sand and dirt, revealing the sight of Meikyuu holding out her zanpakutou and on her face was a hollow mask. The mask covered the right side of her face. Jumping upwards, she swung her blade sideways and sent a long blast of reiatsu.

When the hollows were gone, Meikyuu brushed the sand off of her uniform.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a mask," Stark said.

"You should show Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said.

Meikyuu shrugged and kept her mask on, following them back.


	8. Long time no see

Splendid.

That was all Aizen had said, but Meikyuu suspected him of plotting something incredibly evil.

_**You up for another round of training to use my powers?**_ Shourai asked. Sighing, Meikyuu sat on the floor cross legged and closed her eyes. Losing her consciousness of her surrounds she started to drift into her inner world-

"YO MEIKYUU!" Grimmjow busted into the room, slamming her door wide open.

"HOLY SHIT!" She cried, losing her focus of entering her inner world. "God dammit Grimmjow! What is it?!"

"Emo boy's going out on a mission! Lucky bastard. Let's spar; I wanna burn of my anger."

"Ulquiorra?" Meikyuu asked. Grimmjow grunted. "What kind of mission is he doing?"

"Fucking going to earth," He spat.

"I can hear you, you know," Ulquiorra said from behind him.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Meikyuu greeted. He nodded.

"Whatcha gonna do on earth?"

"Escort another human for Aizen-sama."

"Another human?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh."

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked. She nodded. He shook his head and sighed.

--

Meikyuu stared out a window to the view of the white sand dancing. She wore a distant expression as she watched it.

"It's been so long… I wonder how you're all doing…" She mumbled to herself. She heard the resounding tap of footsteps.

"Meikyuu," She heard Ulquiorra call.

"Meikyuu-san?!" A female voice asked immediately. Turning her head to see a sight she would have never thought of.

"Inoue-san!?" She exclaimed. She looked to Ulquiorra for any type of answer.

"Aizen-sama required her ability," He stated simply.

_**I wonder what the old fart is planning... **_Shourai muttered.

"I see," She said. "She does have a unique ability I must say."

"Meikyuu-san? This is where you've been?" Orihime interrogated her, shock written all over her face. Running up to her, she grabbed Meikyuu's shoulders and pleaded for an answer.

"Gomensasai," Was all Meikyuu said as she pulled away. "I will not explain my purpose and reasons. I'll let your imagination decide."

"Doushite? Why! Nande!" Orihime continued to plead. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Meikyuu offered her a smile of reassurance.

"I have to escort her to her room," Ulquiorra commented. Meikyuu nodded and walked away.

"Oi, Grimmjow," She called. He glanced at her. "Let's fight."

--

"Why the hell did you want to fight anyways?" Grimmjow asked, all battered up.

"Just needed to get something out of my system," She replied. She was as beaten up as Grimmjow.

"You two are a mess," Ulquiorra said approaching them in the hall. "That woman's been asking about you for so long. I suggest you pay her a visit."

"Er… 'kay," Meikyuu said, examining her injuries while heading to Orihime's room. Upon knocking and entering, she was met with the worried face of her former companion. Smiling she said: "Inoue-san."

"Meikyuu! What happened to you? Are you alright?" She asked rushing over. Suddenly, she started healing her.

"Uh… Inoue-san?" Meikyuu asked. "How are the others doing… Back home?"

"Everyone's been worried about you!"

"Is… that so…"

"Also… Kurosaki-san..," She said with a blush staining her cheeks. "He's extremely worried. He's desperately trying to find a way to find you."

"I see… Ichigo is…," Meikyuu said.

"All done!"

"Oh, arigato Inoue-san."

"Your welcome. Meikyuu-san… Do you. Like Kurosaki-san?"

"Nah. I bet you do," Meikyuu said with a smug look on her face as she exited the room.

"Hey!" She heard Orihime shout before she close the door.

Walking down the hallway, she entered her room. Sitting upon the couch she let a giant blush stain her cheeks as her hand raised to cover her mouth.

"I-Ich-Ichigo is…!" She murmured to herself.

Suddenly, her door was opened to reveal Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. She turned her head to look at them, the blush over her face still there.

"The hell?!" Grimmjow shouted. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Meikyuu?" Ulquiorra asked, also curious.

"I… I…Um…," She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She whipped her head to the other direction. This only made the two espada extremely curious. Grimmjow was getting angry at ever second, for some reason seeing that blush on her cheeks made his blood boil. It was the same for Ulquiorra, except he could contain it, Grimmjow on the other hand…

"THE FUCK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and stormed out of the room. Not very long an explosion shouted. Ulquiorra sighed and left to see what damage had Grimmjow caused.

"Baka," He muttered walking down the halls. The person who did that to Meikyuu could consider himself a dead man.

* * *

RUN ICHIGO RUN!!! XD


	9. INVASION

**C**hapter 9

:D

I have no clue if it's spelt Vaizard or Vizard...  
**

* * *

Boom!**

"Oh great," Meikyuu muttered. There had been a ton of explosions that day. "What did Grimmjow explode now?"

"Meikyuu," Ulquiorra said upon entering the room. "We have intruders in Las Noches."

"Really? Who'd want to inva-" She paused mid-sentence. "Oh my god. They must be here to save Inoue-san."

"Aizen-sama wishes for you to accompany me to get rid of the pests."

"Why would I have to? Isn't there a chance I'd go against orders or escape?"

"He most likely believes that you will not risk anything for that child."

"I… See," She said sadly. She remembered a promise she made to the family of Yuri before they died.

_**"Protect her, please."**_

_With my life._

"I will go," She said bitterly, following him out of her room. "You all better keep your word on not harming her in any way or form."

"Of course, only if you keep yours as well." Was all that Ulquiorra has said before silence ensued them.

--

"Ichigo," Meikyuu murmured sadly as she watched him run into Orihime.

"Orihime!" He shouted.

"Aizen –sama said for you two face him, yourself," Ulquiorra stated, staring at the two. Meikyuu's eyes widened.

"Nani?" She asked barely above a whisper. "I have to fight… Ichigo?"

"Remember," Ulquiorra threatened. Meikyuu nodded and grimaced. Walking down the steps, Ulquiorra behind, she watched the two companion's reunion.

"You two are just like old friends who had suddenly bumped into each other," Meikyuu commented bluntly, standing on a step.

Ichigo froze and quickly whipped his head to look at her. "M-M-MEIKYUU?!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"To get rid of a few intruders. It seems like you are one of those pests," She said, hiding her emotions well.

"Why are you talking like that?"

Stepping down from the stairs, she slowly walked towards Ichigo. She stared at him blankly and then…

**SMACK.**

Ichigo flung across the room and slammed into a wall.

"M-Meikyuu-san?!" Orihime gasped.

"I am just here to get rid of any pests," Meikyuu said, loud enough for Ichigo to hear. He emerged from a pile of rubble.

"Meikyuu! What the hell? I don't know why you're here! Why are you attacking me?! Aren't I your friend?"

"Such meaningless questions," She said plainly. Deep down, she just wanted to disappear, hurting her friends made her heart clench. Walking over to him, she picked up by his collar and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him cough out blood.

"Meikyuu! Stop it!" Orihime cried and ran grabbed the other female by the shoulders.

"Ulquiorra," Meikyuu said, her eyes not leaving her opponent. "Get her away from me and away from the battle. I don't think Aizen-sama would appreciate if she were to be injured or killed."

Ulquiorra nodded and appeared beside her using Sonido. He took Orihime away from the battle field.

"I won't be holding back," Meikyuu said to Ichigo. "It's your choice if you wish to die or not."

"What happened to you?" Ichigo shouted. His hand reached for his zanpakutou Zangetsu. Meikyuu started to walk slowly towards him once again. He pulled it out and stood in a defensive pose.

"Ichigo," She said. She paused and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Ichigo."

Ichigo's grip tightened on his zanpakutou. Anger started to overwhelm him. Swinging his zanpakutou, she easily dodged. He continued to battle her, only managing to get one mark on her. He had cut her arm, which was now bleeding.

"You've improved," She commented, examining her injury. She smiled softly. Ichigo completely froze. "I guess I'll show you something before I kill you."

She formed her mask while closing her eyes. She opened her eyes, the eyes of a hollow.

"My mask," She said.

"So he was right… You are a Vaizard!" Ichigo shouted. She offered him one last soft smile, which chilled his bones. "You're not Meikyuu. You can't be her! The Meikyuu I know wouldn't dare injure anybody she cared for!"

"That shows how little you know me," Meikyuu stated. Ichigo flinced.

"**YOU'RE NOT MEIKYUU!" **He roared his mask forming on his face. His black reiatsu exploded and surrounded him. "BANKAI!"

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

Meikyuu pulled out her zanpakutou to block the attack. She was flung backwards. She saw his mask started to break. Falling towards the ground at an enormous rate, she landed creating a slight hole in the ground. She stayed down for a bit, regaining her breath.

"ICHIGO!" Nell shouted and started to cling to him.

"Meikyuu…"

She started to laugh. He froze in shock. Standing up, she stared at him with a grin on her face. She began to dust herself off, only to reveal she barely had any marks at all, only her clothes had been torn. She caught her zanpakutou as it fell down beside her.

"I wonder if you've done any training since I've left!" She laughed. Nell shook uncontrollably.

"Nell! RUN!" He yelled. She obeyed and ran. Ichigo looked back at Meikyuu with wide eyes. He had already used up most of his reiatsu! She stalked towards him. She lifted her blade; the smile disappeared from her face. Her face was now expressionless. She swung her blade and…

**"KUROSAKI-SAN!"**


	10. Words of the Heart

What can I say? I get bored on weekends sometimes. It's fun to write this bleach FF :D  
**

* * *

Ichigo **

I shut my eyes quickly, awaiting the pain I'll receive before death. There's something warm dripping on my cheek. Is it my blood? No… It can't be, I don't feel anything. Should I open my eyes? What will I see? I admit I'm scared and ashamed. I'm ashamed that when I came here to save Inoue and I failed miserably. Was that really Meikyuu? I still can't believe it, no I just can't!

_**Hey King! Open your eyes, you idiot! **_Hichigo shouted at me.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to widen at a sight. The warm substance dripping on my face wasn't blood but tears! Meikyuu had stopped with the blade of her zanpakutou an inch away from slicing me in half. She was crying!

**Regular P.O.V **

Meikyuu's tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. She flung her zanpakutou across the room and it slid on the floor. She fell down to her knees. The mask on her face broke slowly. She put her face in hands and quietly cried.

"I-I can't," She sniffed. "I can't kill him. I can't kill Ichigo!"

"M-Meikyuu?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

Ulquiorra watched with Orihime, he himself shocked. He thought hard. What was he suppose to do? Kill Ichigo right now and complete orders, but what about Meikyuu? She would cry her eyes out, day and night. She really cared about her friends, he could tell from the day he met her. What would you call it, these feelings and emotions that he felt? A heart, a heart that he never had for his days as an espada. He had always felt no remorse or anything, why was it happening now? Was she really that important to him? Ulquiorra knew if he caused her more pain than he has now, it would haunt him for as long as he lived in any world.

A heart… The beating muscle inside of a human or living organism. He had a hard time trying to understand it. He wanted to know… What it felt like to have those feelings… That warm feeling he had heard about. He wanted to experience that; inside he had always felt cold and distant… But now…

He closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Orihime and trotted over to the two. Ichigo was patting Meikyuu on the back, trying to comfort her will no avail. He stopped near the pair. He glanced at Orihime, she looked back. He pushed her towards them.

"Go and help comfort her," He commanded. She blinked and nodded. He watched alone as they managed to stop her from weeping. Meikyuu wiped her tears and glanced behind her. "Don't worry, I will not tell Aizen-sama."

Ichigo and Orihime glanced at each other. Sighing and smiling, they gestured Ulquiorra over, knowing that he was trustworthy. He blinked as the called him over.

_I guess it's a start… To see what it feels like to have that feeling… _He thought as he walked over.

--

"Pathetic," Grimmjow spat as he watched them. Who knew the emo-spada would be so god-damned stupid! What the hell was running through his mind as he joined them? _Fuck it. I'll take care of killing them._

"You idiots are annoying," He spat and he jumped down to the group.

"Grimmjow!" Meikyuu said. He blinked and glared.

"Don't fucking talk to me you bitch," He spat.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Ulquiorra and Ichigo snarled.

"Who the fuck at you to say that?!"

"Grimmjow…," Meikyuu said darkly. He stiffened. Uh oh. She walked over to him and smacked him, hard and started beating him up with no mercy.

"I'm lucky I'm not him…," Ichigo said, watching in terror. Orihime nodded in agreement.

"HOLY SHIT! OW OW OW! FUCK! Stop it!" Grimmjow yelled as he was beat into a bloody mess. Meikyuu had a murderous glint in her eyes. "Scary."

"Hah… I kind of agree with that…," Ichigo murmured to the two beside him. Suddenly, he watched as the two walked back over.

"Scary as heck!" Grimmjow growled. He received a smack in the head.

"He's agreed to join too!" Meikyuu said. "He's like… A kitty-spada!~"

"THAT HELL!?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo started laughing his butt off. "Females are scary."

_**Damn straight!**_ Shourai's voice said in Meikyuu head.

"We got to defeat Aizen now!" Ichigo said between laughs. Grimmjow glared. "Kitty-spada!"

And that is where another fight ensued.

* * *

So corny and cliche I know. I thought it'd be nice to add that at least. I know one pairing I'm most likely going to do. You guys can guess it while the story continues to develop if you want.

Please Read and Review~


	11. Far from over

Yeah. I did this after I chapter 10 'cause I had nothing to do... I don't feel like sleeping yet XD

Read and Review~ I'll give you a cookie *waves it in front of your face*

* * *

"This is disappointing," Aizen said as he was met with the sight of Ichigo, Orihime, Nell, Meikyuu, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of you all."

"Let's see you try!" Ichigo snarled as he charged at Aizen. Aizen pulled out his zanpakutou and blocked his attack.

"You're still too weak to try and defeat me in any way!" Aizen laughed and flung Ichigo backwards. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow aimed ceros at Aizen, only for them to be blocked as well. Meikyuu's mask formed and so did Ichigo's. Meikyuu swung her zanpakutou down hard on Aizen's. He quickly tried to block, but Meikyuu managed to make a slight mark. He kicked her square in the stomach. Coughing out blood, Meikyuu wiped her mouth.

"Dammit!" She muttered.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo blasted his attack at Aizen. Only able to create one injury.

"This isn't working… He's so strong!" Meikyuu muttered panting. Grimmjow threw a punch at Aizen, who easily caught it. He swung his zanpakutou and cut him in his side.

"Dammit! That's it!" Grimmjow growled. He released his zanpakutou and reverted back to his true form. Ulquiorra did as well right after him. The two attack Aizen repeatedly while Meikyuu formulated a plan. Ichigo joined in at they attempted to beat Aizen, only once again, unable to get more than only a few injuries inflicted in him. Ulquiorra was flung backwards and at a wall. Grimmjow was cut repeatedly. Ichigo was starting to get seriously injured.

_**Meikyuu! Hurry up, time's running out!**_ Shourai screamed inside her head.

_I'm thinking as fast as I can!_

"Scream, Tsukiyomi!" Meikyuu cried out to buy them some more time. Her zanpakutou glowed red as reiatsu bursted out at an alarming rate. She swung her zanpakutou repeatedly with blades of reiatsu flying out, surrounding Aizen. She successfully made a deep cut in Aizen's arm. Suddenly, she was cut deep in the side by him. Coughing out blood, she was kicked in the face. "Shit!"

"Meikyuu!" Orihime cried. She knew that she couldn't do anything, her powers wouldn't help with such a strong opponent. She rushed over and healed Ichigo while Aizen beat Meikyuu. Meikyuu blasted Aizen backwards with an enormous amount of power and reiatsu, but not enough to kill him. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" He asked, after he was healed. She told him her plan quickly. He nodded. He gripped his zanpakutou and stood in front of Aizen.

"Oh? What's this now?" Sousuke asked, smirking. Meikyuu poured her reiatsu into Ichigo's body. Comparing their reiatsu, Meikyuu noticed they didn't have enough reiatsu!

_Crap! _She swore.

Suddenly, she noticed that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ,Orihime and Nell in her original form were surrounding her. She blinked and then smiled and nodded. They joined their reiatsu with Ichigo as well.

"Go for it Kurosaki-san!" Orihime said.

"Better not waste this before we get a re-match!" Grimmjow said smirking.

"Good luck," Ulquiorra said.

"Go Ichigo!" Meikyuu cheered.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" Ichigo let out all of their reiatsu in one powerful blast. Aizen attempted to stop it, but couldn't hold it for long. He was cut in two parts, top and bottom. Blood poured out as he laid there, his dead body.

"We did it…," Meikyuu said slowly and then broke out into a large smile. "WE DID IT!"

Grimmjow broke out into a grin. Meikyuu jumped Ichigo and hugged him tightly. Orihime smiled with relief. Even Ulquiorra let out a small smile. Nell and Meikyuu started arguing over who gets to jump Ichigo. He cried out in pain because of his injuries. They all laughed.

"Let's get the hougyoku and get outta here!" Meikyuu said. "We should return it to Urahara Keisuke."

"Yeah!"

--

When they returned back, they helped defeat the rest of the Vasto Lordes and the ex-captains.

"We can finally go back to the way it used to be!" Meikyuu said happily. She paused for a second. "Well, sort of."

"Ha-ha," Grimmjow said.

"What do you humans do anyways?" Ulquiorra asked, glancing at her.

"We got school, work and stuff like that," She said shrugging. "You'll get use to it."

"Yeah, I bet Grimmjow will be a house cat!" Ichigo snorted. Grimmjow punched him. "Hey!"

"They're at it again," Uryuu sighed, fixing his glasses.

"I wonder if they're ever going to get along," Orihime sighed.

"Yeah," Sado agreed.

"At least it's all over!" Meikyuu cheered. Marching off, dragging Ichigo and Grimmjow behind her. Uryuu, Orihime and Sado all followed. Ulquiorra stared at them.

_I think this may be a good way to see how it feels. I can feel it a little bit, it's just like they said._ He thought, letting a small smile grace his features. He followed the rest of the group.

--

"Oh it's far from over," A voice laughed as they watched the group walk away. "Very far."

* * *

Dun dun dun?

Gay fight, I know.

I plan to make a part 2 to this story :D

It's going to be fun~ I wonder how many more OC's do I have to add...

Still thinking of which pairings to do, so hard to decide!

R&R Please~


	12. Oblivious

So basically, I got bored, had nothing to do, and couldn't fall back asleep. Okay. Well here's

**PART 2 **of Bittersweet

No more Aizen, this time it's a new villain with some other bad evil plot!

Chapter 12~

* * *

"In the end, they didn't want to try going to school!" Meikyuu groaned, sitting at her desk.

"I didn't want to deal with Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting anyways," Uryuu commented. Orihime nodded. "They'd destroy the building!" Rukia sighed and nodded as well.

"Ha-ha," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"What are they doing now?" Sado asked.

"Oh, they're working for Urahara-san," Meikyuu said stretching.

"You guys are like some secret organization! Don't leave me! Why Ichigo, WHY?!" Keigo cried.

**I want to punch that idiot in the face. **Shourai muttered.

_I feel your pain._

"Oh yeah. I was talking with Urahara, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow this morning. Apparently you guys won't need to ditch school for 'that'. They'll be taking care of it," Meikyuu said.

"Well, that gives me a break," Ichigo said, rolling his shoulders.

"So Meikyuu-san, how's Yuri-chan doing?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, she's still hyper and all, but she doesn't really like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow," Meikyuu said sweat dropping. The bell rang.

"Okay, sit down!" Their teacher said walking inside of the room. "We've got two new students!"

"Oh?" Meikyuu murmured. Inside walked a girl with black hair, holding a doll cat and a boy with light brown.

"I'm Ciel Noir," He muttered. The girl stayed silent. The teacher did an 'ah-hem' cough.

"I am Yuuki Yamazaki," She said in a proud voice. Meikyuu sweat dropped. Weird kid.

"Well Yuuki, we can't allow dolls in the classroom-"

Yuuki gave her an icy stare that could rival to Toushiro's.

_Da-amn._ Meikyuu inwardly snorted. Judging by their characters so far, she wasn't going to try anything.

"Okay, let's get to the lesson shall we?" The teacher said smiling.

--

"Well, I'm going to go see how Urahara's holding up with those two," Meikyuu said.

"I'll come too, I want to ask you something," Ichigo said, tapping her on the shoulder. She nodded as they walked. The two new students watched them go intently.

"What did you want to ask?" Meikyuu asked as they were halfway there.

"Remember what you did before you left?" Ichigo asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh… That… What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask why you did it."

"Ah well that's because-"

"Well look at that," Keisuke laughed. Meikyuu jumped, she hadn't noticed they arrived. Flushing she looked away from Ichigo and at Keisuke.

"So, how are they?" She asked. He smiled.

"Perfect, they're inside, want to see them?" She nodded. "Go on!"

"Hey Ulquiorra, Kitty-spada!" Meikyuu yelled walking inside. She froze once she was met with an amazing sight. "Oh snap."

"Stop calling me that!" Grimmjow growled.

"A-are those… Gigais?!" Meikyuu flushed. Ulquiorra nodded. Their masks had disappeared and they were wearing casual clothes. Ulquiorra wore a gray hooded open sweater with a black undershirt. His pants were plain white with a silver chain. Grimmjow wore a dark blue demin jacket with a black t-shirt. His pants were denim jeans ripped slightly at the knees. "Urahara-san!"

"Yes?" He asked with a large grin on his face. She shook his shoulders.

"Are you trying to give me a nosebleed?" She muttered. He laughed.

"Huh?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at Meikyuu questionably.

"Does every girl have some type of fan girl living inside of them?" Ichigo asked, walking into the room. "Oh, and you didn't answer my question yet!"

"I don't wanna!" She said, hiding behind Keisuke.

"What question? The one that made you two blush in front of my shop?" He asked, triggering two other sets of ears.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ichigo shouted. The three spectator's eyes widened in surprise.

"I told yah, I don't want to answer that!" Meikyuu cried, blushing terribly.

"Tell me!" Ichigo yelled back. Meikyuu shook her head. Keisuke took a step to the side. Grimmjow's eye twitched as he watched the back and forth.

"Fuck… SHUT UP!" He growled. The pair looked at him with a murderous expression. He stiffened. "Fuck you."

"Meikyuu, why did you kiss Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked trying to get them to stop shouting.

"Not you too!" Meikyuu groaned. "FINE! It's because… Well you guys came and told me that I had until midnight to bid my friends farewell and I… I really like Ichigo! So I kissed him on the cheek after school!"

"L-Like?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo gaped. Ulquiorra's eye twitched for a moment. Meikyuu clung to Ichigo.

"So what?!" Meikyuu muttered. "He's my childhood fwend!"

The room suddenly grew silent. Keisuke shook his head and sighed. Ichigo banged his forehead against the wall. Grimmjow's face darkened, and Ulquiorra… Was just Ulquiorra, plain emotionless face.

"Huh?" Meikyuu asked, tilting her head confused.

"Completely clueless," Yoruichi said. She was in her human form. "To think, she can strike a room and turn quite a few heads, but she's totally oblivious! Good luck boys!"

"Wait what?" Meikyuu asked, utterly confused. Keisuke patted Ichigo's back.

"Don't worry," He said, smiling awkwardly. Muttering something to Yoruichi she sighed and nodded.

"No seriously, what?"

"Let's just get you home," Ichigo muttered, grabbing her wrist.

_Huh?_

_**Wow, never knew you were **_**this**_** oblivious!**_ Shourai sighed.

_What? I don't understand you people!

* * *

_I just wanted to add some comedy. Poor Ichigo! XD

Meikyuu completely killed the mood.

Oh, the Ciel Noir name is because I felt that they needed some French and other things other than Japanese and Spanish! Yeah. Hah?

R&R please.


	13. Disappear

Yeah. Bored while talking to mah fwend.

R&R anyone?

* * *

"I haven't really heard from him…," Meikyuu murmured to herself while she walked home from school. She checked her mailbox to find a letter. She broke out into a grin and ran inside her house. She quickly opened it and read over its contents and with a sigh of relief she fell on her bed, grinning like an idiot. "Guess that answers that question."

Meikyuu sat down at her desk and stared at her textbook. Apparently that day they had no homework but she decided to study. She lifted her pencil, only to suddenly drop it. Meikyuu's face was suddenly covered in a horror expression. Her hand was turning transparent. She calmed down and thought for a moment.

"Is it… Happening?" She whispered, terrified. "Am I going to disappear?" She bit her lip. "Maybe I'm just low on reiatsu, I should get a gigai…" She ran out of her house and to Urahara. She banged on the door.

"Wow, someone's enthusiastic!" Keisuke said opening his door. "What is it?"

"Urahara-san, I need your help," Meikyuu said seriously. He blinked and invited her inside. She sat down and looked at him with a seriously expression. "I need a gigai because:" She held up her right arm. "I think I might be dramatically loosing spiritual energy."

"Whoa!" He gaped at her hand. It was getting more transparent. Suddenly, it reverted back to normal. "I think you need one that preserve your spiritual energy and absorbs into your body! I've never seen anything like this!"

"It's really tiring and I don't think it'd look good in public to be nearly disappearing in mid air," Meikyuu muttered. He nodded.

"Come back here by tomorrow, it should be done by then," He said. She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," She said bowing. Suddenly, they heard angry shouts enter the store. "I think I should leave before they see this…" With that, she disappeared.

"I don't remember ever hearing about that kind of event happening to a body…," Urahara murmured thinking very hard.

"Urahara-san?" Ururu asked, sliding open the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nah, nothing," He said feigning a smile.

--

"Wow, this is going to get some use getting use to!" Meikyuu said as stretched in her new gigai. "Before I could easily transform into my shinigami form and revert back, now I got to take care of my body when I fight!"

"I suggest you don't fight since you think you're rapidly losing spiritual energy," Urahara suggested. Meikyuu sighed.

"I guess..."

"But if you do! I've got you a mod-soul!" Urahara cheered as he handed her a small pill. Meikyuu blinked at it.

"Isn't this like Chappy and Kon?" Urahara nodded and grinned. "Thanks I guess… I just hope its way more obedient than the first time Kon appeared. It was the most disturbing day EVER."

Urahara laughed and waved her goodbye as she walked to school. His expression grew serious as he watched her walk away.

--

"I'm glad we don't have Phsyical Ed. today! I'm tired!" Meikyuu groaned leaning back in her chair. Ichigo looked at her.

"You usually enjoy P.E. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I'm just extremely tired."

"Okay I guess…"

--

Ichigo walked Meikyuu home that day because he noticed her drifting off and nearly collapsing. He walked closely just to make sure she was okay and didn't pass out. Suddenly, they heard the cry of a hollow. They both ran towards it. Ichigo didn't have Kon with him at the moment, so he used the strange pass Unohara had given him.

"Stay back!" Ichigo shouted at her. She didn't move and watched. The hollow wacked him, extremely hard. He was slammed into ground creating a large crater.

"Ichigo!" She called. When he didn't move Meikyuu quickly searched her pocket. She pulled out the soul candy that Urahara had given her and swallowed it. She was separated from the gigai and was in her soul reaper clothes. Her vision started to blur. Meikyuu clenched her teeth in attempt to stay conscious. Quickly, she swung her zanpakutou and cut the hollow directly in the mask, breaking it. Her vision got worst and she passed out. The mod-soul caught her and picked her up, along with Ichigo and ran to Urahara's shop.

--

"Meikyuu!" Ichigo yelled as he sprung up, now awake.

"Idiot," Grimmjow growled and tapped him in the face with his foot.

"Don't touch me with you dirty kitty feet!" Ichigo spat. He paused. "Wait, how'd I get here?"

"Meikyuu's mod-soul carried you two back," Ulquiorra said.

"Modified… Soul?" Ichigo asked.

"We were just as damn confused as you are," Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo looked beside him to see a sick looking Meikyuu. She took deep breaths as her arms grew transparent.

"It seems the process is quick," Keisuke murmured. "The gigai I gave her only slowed it down for a short time."

"Mr. Hat and clogs, what's going on?!" Ichigo as he kept his worried gaze on Meikyuu.

"She came to me and requested a gigai the other day. She showed me her hand growing transparent. For the time being, we both thought it was just simple rapid loss of spiritual energy, and that a gigai would solve it. Boy we're we wrong!"

Meikyuu slowly opened her eyes as sweat rolled down her cheeks.

"Meikyuu!" Ichigo exclaimed. She smiled at him with the little strength she had.

"Urahara-san, Inoue-san's here!" Ururu shouted as Orihime entered the room. Meikyuu faintly grasped Ichigo's hand. He gripped it tightly. It was growing colder by the second. He gritted his teeth.

"Meikyuu-san!" Orihime gasped. Rushing to her side, she attempted to heal her and to see if it would help, only to have no avail. "It won't work!"

Meikyuu loss the little strength she had, as he eyes slid closed and her smile faltered. Ichigo cried out her name.

"Shit!" Grimmjow swore as he watched this. Ulquiorra's hands were clenched and tensed.

"MEIKYUU!" Ichigo called. No response. "Meikyuu!" Orhime continued to try and see if her healing abilities could help, maybe one miracle they might cause. It didn't work.

"GOT DAMMIT! MEIKYUU!" Ichigo screamed as he tightly grasped her hand. Grimmjow creased his forehead as he snarled. Ulquiorra watched her intently, his fingernails dinging deep into the palm of his hand. Orihime grew tense, and Urahara watched with a serious expression plasted over his face.

"**MEIKYUU!"**

"Geez, I leave her for a few years and look what happened," A voice sighed at the doorway of the room.

* * *

Who said that? Who's the person at the doorway?! Is Meikyuu going to die and disappear?! GUESS!

Pretty much a drama scene in this story... Yeah. Rawr. Ichigo-worriedness is so cute! Wouldn't you agree?


	14. I'm Back

Well, here's chapter 14!

I was deciding on pairings today, I only have a few down, any suggestions?

**

* * *

Meikyuu**

So much pain. From the day I was born until now. I could never forget what happened back then… One after the other, the painful events that has scared me in more than one way.

I never really got to say goodbye… The painful breathes I have taken are gone, all that's left in me right now is nothingness. A total black pit of my own emotions, sorrow, love, hatred, anger, rage, happiness…

Is this really the end for me? To disappear completely. I felt like I was torn apart, in two.

--

Everyone's eyes were on the person that had suddenly appeared. There stood a male with light brown hair and green eyes. He walked over and kneeled beside Ichigo. Ichigo kept a firm grasp on her hand which was almost completely transparent and gone. The boy placed his hand on her forehead and smiled.

"I'm back," He murmured. He reached inside a bag around his waist. He poured some type of liquid down her throat and made sure she swallowed it. Ichigo stared at the stranger intently. Meikyuu suddenly began to scream out in pain. "Now to split the two spirits…"

"OI! What the fuck are you doing?!" Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra walked over to them.

"Do you want her to disappear?!" The boy shouted, with a completely serious face. Grimmjow was about to walk towards the stranger but was stopped by Ulquiorra's extended arm. The stranger and Ulquiorra practically had a conversation through telepathy. The guy's hands glowed blood red as he stretched his arms from her head to her toes. Meikyuu continued to scream, so created restraints with his reiatsu. After a painful 10 minutes, the process was complete. Meikyuu calmed down after another 4 minutes.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo asked, still holding onto her hand. "Who are you?"

"Un," Meikyuu moaned as she opened her eyes. "Nii-san!"

"B-b-brother?!" Orihime asked amazed. Meikyuu suddenly paused and looked down at her hand and so did everyone else. The two pulled their hands away, flushing terribly.

"Ah… Haa…," A vein popped in her brother's forehead. He twitched and gave Ichigo a quick glare and then looked at his younger sister. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I guess I feel better now, but I'm still tired… Earlier I felt like I was being torn in two, why?"

"Well, it's because I had to separate your spirit from Shourai," He explained. "You two souls were merged and couldn't exist together as one."

"Kaname-nii-san, why are you here anyways?" Meikyuu asked.

"Can't a brother come visit his sister?" Kaname asked shrugging. "Also, I'm here to stay for a bit since I'm on vacation from work!"

"Really?" Meikyuu asked happily. Urahara entered the room; no one even noticed he had left. A person followed from behind him.

"Oh! It's Akihito!" Ichigo said. The male who had just walked in had dark blue hair. On one of his eyes, the eye white was black and his iris light blue. His other eye's iris was onyx black. He wore a white long sleeved top with fishnets and he had a hole in his stomach. He had a chain to his neck that led down his back and then faded into nothing. He also had a mask that covered his mouth and neck and carried two swords on his back. His pants were plain black.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"He's obviously not human," Ulquiorra stated. Orihime nodded.

"Oh! You must be a serving spirit I've heard of!" Urahara exclaimed happily. Akihito nodded.

"He's bound to me and my sister," Kaname said.

"I've heard of them too, but I never thought I'd see one in person," Yoruichi said walking in the room. Kaname glanced at Ichigo.

"Judging by your looks, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo," He said. Ichigo nodded. "Let's battle."

--

Ichigo reluctantly agreed and the two were battling. Kaname stood with one hand in his pocket while Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu. Engaging the battle, Ichigo swung his zanpakutou which Kaname easily dodged. After a few swings Kaname grew bored and punched Ichigo in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Ichigo coughed out blood. He continued to beat Ichigo with one hand and on foot until Ichigo was all bruised and battered up. Pulling him up by his mop of orange hair Kaname sighed and looked at the teenager.

"Is that all you can do? My sister gave you such praise too! I haven't even raised my zanpakutou and you're already almost done?" He whipped Ichigo onto the ground. Ichigo struggled to stand up, but managed to, using his zanpakutou to help him. Aiming Zangetsu at the male in front of him, Ichigo grabbed his arm and shouted.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo summoned also formed his mask on his face.

"Oh? A vizard now are we?" Kaname asked smirking. "Now it's getting interesting."

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Kaname quickly pulled out zanpakutou with one hand, the other still his pocket and attempted to block the attack. His eyes widened, the spiritual pressure was incredible. Pulling his other hand out of its place in his pocket, he used them both to hold back the attack. His feet dug and slid on the ground in while he held it back.

"Awaken, Boshoku!" He shouted. Suddenly, the attack was absorbed and grew less and less after a few seconds. "Impressive, almost thought you had me there!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Kaname smirked and flipped Boshoku in the air, Ichigo's black reiatsu released from it, into a small sphere.

"Unbelievable!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "That zanpakutou name, that skill! Are you Gekido Kaname?"

"Oh, so I've been figured out," Kaname said smirk. "Yeah, that's me, Yoruichi Shihoin."

"No way!" She exclaimed. Urahara's eyes widened.

"Nii-san, what did you do now?" Meikyuu asked.

"Oh you know, this and that," He said sweat dropping at his sister. He looked back at Ichigo. "You have a long way to go, but I've heard that you've been improving. It'll be a while before you can even think of defeating me yet." He crushed the reiatsu sphere in his hand.

* * *

Dun dun dun..

Read and Review please~


	15. Fun with Cooking!

This chapter is practically randomness and some fluff scenes of some pairings. :P Read to find out what some of the pairings will be XD

Cookies and Cakes are awesome...

Enjoy~

* * *

"**How much longer do we have to wait until we can initiate the plan?" A figure asked.**

"**Not much longer," Another responded.**

--

"So how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked Meikyuu at lunch in the school.

"Better," She said grinning. He was about to say something else until Tatsuki interrupted him.

"Meikyuu-chan, come eat lunch with us!" She said holding up her bento. Meikyuu glanced at Ichigo, sighed and nodded at her. She stood and got her lunch.

"Should we invite Yuuki-chan too?" Orihime asked walking over. Meikyuu looked over at Yuuki and Ciel.

"The question is, will she accept the offer," Chuzuru said. Michiru walked over to her and smiled.

"Yuuki-chan, would you like to have lunch with us?" She offered. Yuuki glared at her. Michiru froze.

"Oi, don't be like that when someone asks you something. If you don't want to, you should at least say no," Meikyuu stated, tapping Yuuki on the head. Ciel glanced at Meikyuu. Yuuki lifted her head and stared at Meikyuu. She looked away and nodded.

"Okay," She said standing up. Ciel stood up as well, intent on following her.

"Sorry Noir-san, but its girls only," Tatsuki said. He grunted and opened his mouth to say something. He shut it immediately after one look from Yuuki.

--

"So Meikyuu, mind explaining your _current_ situation?" Chuzuru asked raising and suggestive eyebrow. Yuuki's ears perked up.

"Don't you dare ask about my love life," Meikyuu muttered, taking a bite out of her lunch. Yuuki sweat dropped. Not really an interesting topic. Meikyuu glanced at her. "How 'bout you Yamazaki-san, got any sights on anyone?"

"Yes," Yuuki muttered taking a sip out of her juice box. Everyone looked at her intently.

"Who?" Michiru asked, entirely interested.

"None of you business."

"Hey!"

Orihime turned to talk to Meikyuu while everyone argued with Yuuki.

"Would you like to try some of my bean paste sponge cake?" Orihime asked, pulling out a weird looking food. Tatsuki looked at it in disgust.

"I don't think you should…," She murmured.

"Sure, why not?" Meikyuu said. Orihime perked up giving her a piece. Tatsuki's face scrunched up as she watched Meikyuu eat it. Meikyuu looked at Orihime, giving her a truly content smile. "It's delicious."

Everyone paused what they were doing and stared at Meikyuu in awe. They've never really seen her smile like that before.

"Really! That's good! If you'd like I can make something else tomorrow so I can let you try it!" Orihime said happily.

"I'd love to," Meikyuu said.

"I can't believe she lived through it," Tatsuki muttered with a face of disgust. Yuuki stared at Meikyuu and then went back to eating. The only think she didn't notice was that Meikyuu had noticed it.

--

"I'm bored," Meikyuu muttered walking alongside Orihime. "Bro's out doing random things that I don't even want to know about… What do you want to do?"

"I'm not quite sure," Orihime said.

"Ouh, how about we bake something!" Meikyuu said.

"That's a good idea!"

"Let's go!" Meikyuu cheered.

--

"Okay, so Orihime's going to buy the ingredients why I prepare the cooking supplies!" Meikyuu confirmed.

"_You're_ cooking?" Grimmjow asked.

"What's with that tone?" Meikyuu asked. He just made a face of disgust.

"I never knew you cooked," Ulquiorra commented.

"How else do I have a lunch for school?" Meikyuu muttered. She glanced at Orihime. "Hey Ulquiorra, go with Orihime. It's not such a good idea for her to go alone and carry the stuff back herself."

"Ah! It's okay!" Orihime said, waving her hands in front of her, flustered. Ulquiorra simply nodded and headed towards the door. Orihime gave in and the two of them went shopping.

"Well! Now let's see… We're going to be baking cookies and cake, so we need…," Meikyuu started muttering some of the supplies and went about looking. Grimmjow just watched her, bored. Meikyuu tried to reach for something on the top shelf while standing on her tippy toes. "Dammit!" Grimmjow sighed and walked up from behind her. Standing behind her, he reached for whatever she wanted and handed it to her.

"There you go," He muttered. Meikyuu smiled and thanked him.

--

Orihime walked down to the store awkwardly beside Ulquiorra. She glanced at him, embarrassed. He simply walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going?" He asked plainly.

"To the grocery store, we need to get some flour, fruits and things like that," She said.

"Do humans enjoy doing these kinds of things?"

"Sometimes."

"I see…"

"Let's get started!" Orihime said happily upon entering the store. Ulquiorra let a small smile slip onto his face as he watched her.

--

"Oh, something smells good," Kaname drooled, entering the house. He walked into the kitchen to see his sister, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Orihime covered in flour laughing like idiots. "What an interesting sight."

"Eeek! Nii-san!" Meikyuu shrieked. He grinned.

"Whatcha guys makin'?" He asked.

"We're baking cookies and cake," Orihime said smiling.

"I so want some when you're done!"

"Some," Meikyuu emphasized. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sweat dropped at the conversation.

"Are these things really that good?" Grimmjow asked, turning to Ulquiorra. He replied with a shrug.

"How would I know?"

"They are good!" Meikyuu yelled, slamming her hands onto the counter. Orihime jumped in surprised. Ulquiorra blinked. Meikyuu looked at Orihime and grinned. "Maybe Ichigo may eat them! I don't think he was very fond of sweets though."

"K-Kurosaki-san?" Orihime asked flustered. Meikyuu let out a sly smile. The three males in the room frowned in dismay. The atmosphere got darker.

"IT'S DONE!" Meikyuu cheered once the oven's bell rang. "Let's decorate it when it's cooled down!" Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

--

"Here's some snacks we made!" Orihime said happily, handing Tatsuki, Chuzuru and Michiru a slice of cake and some cookies at lunch.

"Here," Meikyuu said, handing some to Yuuki and Ciel. Yuuki eagerly accepted it and Ceil just shook his head at her enthusiasm. She also gave some to Sado, Rukia.

"I don't like sweets," Uryuu muttered.

"What was that?" Meikyuu asked, with a murderous smile that twitched plastered on her face. Uryuu paled and accepted it, scared of the consequences.

"Sorry, but I'm not really fond of sweet things," Ichigo said to Orihime.

"Oh," She said sadly and turned to leave. Meikyuu grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her back to his desk.

"Ichigo!" Meikyuu said happily. He twitched. "It's cake with strawberries and some cookies!"

"Don't you already know, I don't like sweets anymore, so buzz off," He said and left the classroom.

"That guy's always like that!" Meikyuu growled. She took the sweets from Orihime and followed him. "Ichigo!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Come on!" She pleaded.

"NO!" He yelled, turning around. He didn't notice that she was close behind him, accidently hitting her. She fell down; the things she carried fell down to the floor. He quickly went to her side. "Are you okay?"

"No," She growled at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. He had hit her pretty hard in the nose. He sighed. He embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You were always a crybaby. You don't cry about getting injured on the battle field, but you do about simple injuries." He sighed.

"That's because you," She sniffed.

"Fine, I'll eat it, just stop crying." He said, continuing to try and calm her down.

Orihime watched from a distance as her face fell. She blinked back the tears and ran away to dry her tears.

--

**Afterschool…**

"Orihime are you okay?" Meikyuu asked. "Your eyes are red…"

"Oh I'm alright," She said flinching slightly. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye…," Meikyuu said, waving.

--

Orihime felt like she was going to cry again and rushed to get home. She wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Oh, Inoue-san," The person said. She looked up.

"Ulquiorra-san!" She said. He looked at her.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to cry…"

"N-n-nothing," She sniffed. He frowned as some tears escaped her eyes. He held her in a light embrace as she cried into his shirt. He responded on complete instinct and like how he's seen on Urahara's television. He soothingly rubbed her head and back, getting her to calm down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Is this another human emotion? A heart… _He thought to himself. He looked down at the girl crying in his arms. _A heart_ _is still a mystery to me.

* * *

_

Yay, UlquiHime and IchiMei :D A little bit of GrimmMei I guess... Yeah.

R&R Please~


	16. Rewrite

Rawr.

* * *

"The time is drawing near," A dark female voice chuckled.

"This will be so much fun!" An evil laugh was let out.

"I can't wait! Blood! **BLOOD**!"

--

"So Yuuki, what's up?" Meikyuu asked. Yuuki looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, there's a ceiling…," Yuuki replied.

"Not literally! I meant it as 'what's going on?" Meikyuu laughed. Yuuki blushed in embarrassed and looked away. Ciel looked over and shook his head, sighing. Meikyuu glanced down at Yuuki's doll. "Why do you have dolls with you anyways?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Just because."

"I see what an interesting story!" Meikyuu said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"MEIKYUU!" Tsuki cried, latching onto her arm. Yuuki glared at her. Meikyuu sweat dropped.

"Hey Tsuki."

"Guess what!" Tsuki said happily.

"What?"

"NO! GUESS!"

"…Seriously, what?" Meikyuu said, growing annoyed.

"The sky is green!"

"What the… Are you colour blind?"

Yuuki's eye twitched as she watched the two talk about the stupidest things.

"Idiots," She muttered.

"I agree!" A female voice screeched. Meikyuu's head shot up. Glancing around the room, she found nothing strange. Sighing she pulled out a book to read and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring and their teacher to arrive.

--

"It's time! It's time!" A tiny doll cried out.

"Yes, now it's time to make our move," Yuuki said to Ciel. He nodded.

--

"Oh that's right, I just remembered that notice I received from the Soul Society… I have to head back to some stuff! They said I needed an escort… Wonder who they'll send," She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and knocked her unconscious.

"**We got her! We got her!**"

"Now, let's perform the technique," Yuuki said with an evil smirk on her face. Ciel nodded, grabbing Meikyuu by the arm and they all disappeared.

--

"Uhn," Meikyuu moaned. Her eyes quickly widened when she recalled what happened earlier. "Where am I?"

"Oh, it seems you're awake," A female voice said. Meikyuu looked up.

"YUUKI?" She exclaimed. She felt her hair being pulled back. Glancing behind her, she saw Ciel. She found her hands and legs were bounded together. Ciel's hand covered her mouth. Yuuki walked forwards and placed her hand on Meikyuu's forehead. Meikyuu screamed, but it was muffled by Ciel's hand.

_**MEIKYUU! What's going on! Mei-**_ Shourai's voice disappeared.

_Shourai? SHOURAI!?_

Meikyuu's mind went blank.

"Erase and replace complete," Yuuki said.

"Well done Yuuki," A voice said upon entering the room a person following behind. Meikyuu looked at the strangers. Ciel unbounded her and removed his hand.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Meikyuu asked, looking at the people in front of her.

"You are Utsuro Hanabira," The person said.

"My name is… Hanabira… Who're you?" Meikyuu asked.

"I'm Raiko Kuro and this is Ichimaru Gin," He said. "We're your masters."

"Master?" Meikyuu murmured.

"That's right Hanabira-chan," Gin said with that evil smile on his face.

"Raiko-sama, Ichimaru-sama," Meikyuu tested out their names. Yuuki and Ciel exited the room, their job completed.

"You belong to us and no one else," He said. "You live to serve us. Nothing or no one else."

"Hai," She said.

"Excellent," Kuro said with an evil smirk.

--

"I'm tired," Ichigo muttered.

"Whatever," Rukia replied. "That's not going to get rid of the hollows."

"I already know that," He grunted.

"Oi, Kuchiki, Kurosaki," A male voice said from behind. They turned around to see Renji and Shiki.

"Oh, is it like red hair day or something?" Ichigo asked. A vein popped in Renji's head.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Renji shouted.

"Make me!"

"Why are you two here anyways?" Rukia asked Shiki.

"We're here to pick up Meikyuu, but we can't find her. We can't even sense her reiatsu. We were wondering if you two knew where she was."

"Meikyuu's gone missing again?" Ichigo asked. "That's not good!"

--

"Tsukiyomi," Meikyuu said from her spot beside Gin. He looked at her surprised. "I remember that name from somewhere…"

"Ah, that's your zanpakutou's name," He said.

"Oh, I know about that…" Meikyuu murmured. Gin wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Everything is going according to plan," Kuro said smirking.

* * *

Dun dun dun...


	17. Blocked out

Finished this chapter, yay~

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed. "It's been over 2 days! Where could she be?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Kaname said to Akihito, who nodded.

"Akihito-san, shouldn't you be able to sense your master's presence?" Shiki asked, glancing at the spirit.

"I usually do, but it suddenly vanished," He said. "I can't find it, no matter what."

"That's not good," Orihime said, frowning.

"Where has that girl gone now?" Renji muttered.

--

"Our plan is flowing quite nicely," Gin said to Kuro.

"Yes, the revival should be very easy," Kuro said, with an evil smile.

"Revival?" Meikyuu asked.

"Ah, Hanabira-chan! We've gained knowledge that if a certain amount of souls and spirits are collected and put together, we can revive the dead, with them!" Gin explained. "We plan to revive our past leader, Aizen-sama."

"Oh," Meikyuu blinked. "How?"

"Well, we haven't really taken you to the base yet, we're only in the main area here. We plan to be heading there now." Kuro said, standing up. He snapped his fingers, and a portal opened up. "Come now."

-Through the portal-

Meikyuu looked around mesmerized. There was a gigantic building with a castle like design.

"This is our base. We have our collectors already, the new highest rank of Vasto Lordes/Arrancar, our own loyal ex-shinigamis, Soul eaters and others," Gin said grinning.

"Wow," Meikyuu murmured. "Wait, what's a Soul eater?"

"A soul eater is as their name holds a spirit that eats other souls. Those soul eaters can eat and store souls in themselves. Also, they can also sometimes have these special abilities," Kuro explained. "They also have underlings; we call them soul-less. Though, the soul eater may choose to leave them with a soul, or make them an undead slave with no soul."

"I see," Meikyuu said.

_**This is disgusting.**_ Shourai spat. Meikyuu blinked.

_Who're you?_

_**Fuck. Looks like you've forgotten a lot of things! Important things! I wonder how Ichigo will find this… Shit. With this mind barrier that stupid pile of shit put up, I can't really do anything! It'll cut me off, or repel me if I try to explain anything about the past eh? Mother…**_ Shourai continued to spit out random curses and swear words that she knew.

Meikyuu continued to follow her masters and listen to Shourai cursed.

"Should we initiate _that_ plan?" Gin asked Kuro.

"Sounds good," Kuro chuckled. "Hanabira-chan."

--

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted in surprise as he took his rage out of killing any hollows they could find.

"Where the fuck is she now!" He growled. "IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS!"

"Calm down Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back angrily.

"That strawberry is a fucking spazz," Grimmjow grunted.

"I don't understand him," Ulquiorra said blankly. Orihime glanced at him and he did too.

"Cut it out, love birds," Kaname said, interrupting. Ulquiorra twitched a little bit. Orihime yelped in surprise. "We got an urgent matter on our hands! No time to get all lovey dovey."

"Urgent matter?" Ichigo asked panting from killing 5 hollows.

"Seems there are some arrancars and soul eaters in Karakura town," Kaname explained.

"Soul eaters?!" Rukia exclaimed. "No way! That's impossible!"

"What's a soul eater?" Orihime asked. Rukia explained a bit to her.

"There's one problem with this thought," Akihito said solemnly. "There's someone with them…"

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Gekido Meikyuu," Kaname said darkly. "My sister."

--

"Oh! This is Karakura town!" Meikyuu said enthusiastically looking around.

"Calm down hime-sama," An arrancar said sweat dropping.

"Fine," She said pouting. "You know, Toki, you could loosen up."

"We're on a mission," Toki said calmly. "We always have to be on guard."

"I would have to agree with him," A female said. She had a human form, but a deadly looking weapon on her back. "There are shinigami in this town, and they plan to hunt us down. We are enemies."

"Man, arrancar and soul eaters are no fun," Meikyuu sighed. She fondled with a collar around her neck. It had a silver petal on it. She also wore a hairclip with a red flower petal on it."I don't even understand what the mission is!"

"It was…" The female started.

"Meikyuu?!" A gruff voice exclaimed.

"My ears are ringing," Meikyuu moaned, covering her ears. She looked over at Ichigo. "Who knew shinigami's were so loud!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Something off," Ulquiorra said.

"Meikyuu-imouto," Kaname said cautiously.

"Who?" Meikyuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit, she's lost her mother fucking memory. Just great," Grimmjow spat.

"What the hell?" Meikyuu asked, completely lost. The female and Toki stepped in front of Meikyuu. "Toki! Elise!"

"Don't you dare talk to our hime-sama like that," Elise spat, hand on the weapon on her back.

"What's your motive?" Kaname asked.

"My my," Gin said, entering the conversation.

"Gin-sama!" Meikyuu exclaimed happily. She wrapped her arms around his right arm. He grinned and looked at Ichigo, who looked completely horrified.

"What the hell! Meikyuu!" He cried.

"Who's this Meikyuu?" She asked him. "My name's Hanabira!"

"This isn't good," Akihito said.

"So this is why we couldn't find Gin after Aizen was killed," Rukia said.

"Meikyuu-san's memory is gone?" She asked Ulquiorra, who nodded.

"Idiot," Grimmjow muttered.

"Well this is an interesting scenario," Gin said. He detached himself from Meikyuu and dodged an attack from Ichigo.

"Hey!" Meikyuu exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Imouto, I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems your memory is gone, and you are considered and enemy," Kaname said from appearing behind her. She was about to turn around, before she was knocked out cold.

"Hime-sama!" Elise and Toki shouted.

"So many people against one arracanr, one soul eater and a former shinigami. How unfair." Gin frowned. "Retreat."

"Ichimaru-sama! What about Utsuro-sama?" Toki asked.

"Leave her; we'll come to retrieve her later. She will not betray us."

With that they left her.

"Meikyuu," Ichigo said, looking down at the unconscious girl.

"Why is always you?"

* * *

More drama! I wonder if I should make this thing long, or cut it off soon... BLEH! Dunno.


	18. Captured? Wait, what?

Bored and drinking Gatorade. What else would I do?

A lot of dialogue.

* * *

"Where am I?" Meikyuu asked groggily with a headache. She looked around to see a human looking room.

"Ah, you're awake!" Keisuke said, entering the room.

"Who are you?" She tried to move but she noticed she was being held down by a large amount of spiritual energy.

"I'm Keisuke Urahara! Remember me at least?" He asked. Meikyuu just stared at him.

"Who?"

"Ah, guess you don't," He said, coughing.

_**Ah, he just never changes.**_ Shourai sighed.

_An aquantince of yours?_

_**More like ours…**_

"Ichigo! She's awake!" Keisuke called. Suddenly, Ichigo ran into the room. His gaze, completely on her.

"Creepy shinigami," Meikyuu said.

"Calm down Ichigo!" Keisuke said, patting him on the back. "She's lost her memory, remember?"

_**Oi, king.**_ Hichigo's voice popped in his head.

_I'm in no mood to talk to you._

_**But it's 'bout your little girlfriend ova there**_

_She's not my girlfriend! Wait, what about her?_

_**I just got the chance to get contact with Shourai.**_

_Shourai? I start to wonder what you do in that world…_

_**Shaddup. Anyways, I'm not tellin' you this 'cause I wanna. It's cause it's fuckin' starting to rain in here.**_

_Wait what?_

_**Movin' on. Shourai is that girl's inner hollow, like how you got me. I got contact with 'er. She told me to tell you 'bout the current problem. Pain in the butt if you ask me.**_

_WAIT! WAIT! How the hell do you… Actually, I don't want to know._

_**Let me fuckin' finish, will yah? She told me to tell you that that fox face weirdo and some other dudes are plotting something. Somethin' like revivin' that old fart eye-zan was it?**_

**It's Aizen.** Another voice entered the conversation. **Learn how to talk properly.**

_Wait, I'm not following and who are you?!_

**I'm Shourai. Anyways, so to cut stories short, Gin and this guy name Kuro are planning to use the arrancar and soul eaters to collect souls, enough to revive Aizen. They need to collect about 100 to revive him, the only problem is that when he's revived, he will be even stronger than before! Right now, they've erased Meikyuu's memory, right now she's knows herself to be 'Usturo Hanabira'. I don't know why such a stupid last name… Utsuro… But anyways, I can't get to her head to help her regain her memories due to a barrier. So it's up to you guys! **

_**You sure had a lot to say**_

**Shut up.**

_Wow. So basically it's up to us to help her regain her memories?_

**Yeah.**

_Wait, let me tell Urahara…_

_**You know, you're quite sexy for a hollow**_

**Don't even try**

_**Oh come on, yah know you want some of meh!**_

**Has being locked inside of a shinigami made you an idiot?**

_**'ey!**_

_Will you two shut up? Anyways, Urahara understands the situation. _

**Good. At least someone's sane.**

_I wouldn't call Urahara sane… But hey! I am too!_

_**Sure you are, king.**_

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked. Ichigo left the two inner hollows to have an argument about random nonsense. "Ah, seems like you're back to reality."

"Weirdo," Meikyuu muttered.

"You're the best chance we have to help her regain her memories," Keisuke said to Ichigo. "You two are practically a couple!"

"Fuck that," Grimmjow growled entering the room.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said following him inside.

"What do you guys want?" Ichigo asked glaring.

"There's something about her past we have to tell you," Ulquiorra said solemnly.

"Those bastards," Grimmjow growled, glancing at Meikyuu.

_Being capture is a really annoying experience._ Meikyuu thought to herself.

"How do you know about her past?" Ichigo asked. The four of them stepped out of the room.

"It was before she came to Karakura town… Also, before we were remade for Aizen using the hyogyuoku. We were in an organization called Mikaihatsu. We were on a mission to take form as human children, and they made us forget about anything to do with arrancar or anything spritual. We met Meikyuu. She was always abused by her parents when she was a child. Her past is a terrible thing. The worst thing was after a few years, hollows hunted our human bodies, and we were killed and returned back to Mikaihatsu. The organization soon ended, and we disappeared. We were again created by Aizen without our old memories. But now that he's gone, we've regained them." Ulquiorra explained darkly. "I suggest you be careful with what you do. It's a gruesome past and we do not wish for it to become even worst."

Grimmjow grunted, agreeing.

"Guess you guys do have hearts," Ichigo said. Ulquiorra stared at him. He gave them a grin. "Don't worry. That information's useful, but I won't try and do anything bad to her. I care for her too you know."

"Whatever," Grimmjow said under his breath.

"My! It's getting dark outside! Weekend!~" Urahara sang.

**Ah, so he isn't sane after all. Ichigo, you're staying with her! I can't really talk to her without her questioning my much, so I'm using you as a messenger! **

"Knowing that you can talk to her inner hollow… You're staying with her in the same room!" Urahara continued to sing.

"Huh?!" Grimmjow gaped.

"Two people saying I have to do that?" Ichigo asked. He looked back into the room, blushing. He saw that Meikyuu had fallen asleep again. He sighed in defeat.

"Yay, sleep over! Go call your parents! I don't want to be responsible for a missing teenager!"

Ichigo gave in and dreaded calling his family, his crazy family…

Dammit.

--

Meikyuu awoke in the middle of the night to a warm heat surrounding her.

Feels nice. She thought. She opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of Ichigo with his arm around her, holding her close. Blood ran to her face as it turned red. What's with this guy?! She struggled a bit, only to find it futile. She yawned. She gave into that warm sensation his body heat gave and snuggled close to him, falling back asleep.

--

Outside the room, Grimmjow sat there wide awake. He kept fuming.

"Bastard."

* * *

I just fooled around with Hichigo's character. Poor Grimmjow, I wonder what kind of caring he's doing? Jelous love or Sister-brother? Who knows~

Lmfao, IchiMei fluff!

Wha? Sour Gatorade. Lemon-Lime XD

I wonder if that's what Keisuke drinks to make him sing so much in here! :D


	19. Filler randomness anyone?

Lost my trail of thought while writing this...

Filler anyone? Pure boredom and randomness. Not really part of the plot line... Just nonsense.

* * *

"Seriously, you guys are creepy," Meikyuu said, her eye twitching.

"This isn't working," Ichigo groaned as he lean backwards on his hands.

"This is a high level of reiatsu technique," Yoruichi sighed.

"My sister attracts too much attention," Kaname sighed, entering the room.

"Kanamenosuke!" Yourichi said in surprise.

"Just call me Kaname," He sighed. "My actual name is too long!"

Yoruichi laughed and started questioning him like mad.

"Hey Ichigo~" Rangiku and Toushiro walked into the room.

"Rangiku! Toushiro!"

"It's Histugaya-taichou to you!" Toushiro growled.

"It's a shorty," Meikyuu said innocently. He twitched.

"Do not kill. Do not kill," He repeated to himself.

"Even though she's lost her memory, she still calls Hitsugaya-taichou that," Renji sighed, entering the room along with Byakuya.

"Oh it's Pineapple!" Meikyuu said, waving her arms in the air like a little child. Renji scowled and Ichigo fell on his back laughing like crazy.

"Shut-up!" Renji kicked Ichigo in the head. Byakuya walked over to his subordinate and stared at her. The room fell silent. Meikyuu looked at him closely.

"Pwetty," Meikyuu said happily. Renji and Ichigo stared at each other and then fell over laughing. Byakuya twitched.

He sat down and Rukia patted her brother on the back. Meikyuu blinked and started playing with his hair out of boredom.

"Wow, that's not something you'd see every day," Keisuke said upon entering. Byakuya glared at him.

"Who knew Kuchiki-taichou would be popular with the ladies in _that_ way!" Rangiku laughed. Toushiro went to find a quiet area in the room.

* * *

... No comment.

.


	20. Cherry Blossom Rain

Boring summer...  


* * *

"Is there any possible way to trigger her memories to come back on their own accord?" Ichigo asked. Keisuke shrugged.

"Maybe something that made a big impact of her past?" He suggested.

"A good impact," Kanamenosuke added.

"There was something I recall that was between her and you," Akihito said, turning to Ichigo. He blinked.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Akihito nodded.

"It had to do something with a cherry blossom tree or something."

"Oh! She told me about that in a letter one time," Kaname said. "She said it was one of the best experiences in her life!"

"Really now?" Keisuke asked. Kaname nodded.

**Ah, I remember that beautiful sight.** Shourai sighed. Ichigo paused of a second.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I remember! It was like a cherry blossom rain! We were sitting on a rooftop and we saw cherry blossoms flying by in the moonlight like they were dancing!"

"Indeed. It was beautiful," Akihito said nodding.

"But how would we re-create that scene?" Ichigo asked.

"Kill a tree?" Grimmjow asked.

"That'd be… Interesting," Ulquiorra said.

"It'd have to be at night too," Akihito added.

"There's supposed to be total clear skies tomorrow night," Kaname informed.

"I guess we'll do it on that day then," Keisuke said clapping.

"You guys are seriously weirdos," Meikyuu muttered.

--

"Why the hell do I have to be dragged outside in the middle of the night?!" Meikyuu asked glaring at Ichigo. He sighed.

"Don't worry," He said. "I hope this helps bring back your memories…"

"It should," Akihito said.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Keisuke asked.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Bankai!"

"Whoa." Meikyuu blinked.

Grabbing Meikyuu by the waist, he jumped upwards into the night sky.

"HOLY SH-!" She shrieked.

"Calm down," He sighed.

"How the hell can I when I'm suddenly floating in the sky by a guy I don't even know?!"

"… Can we just hurry it up?" He called downwards. Keisuke gave him the thumbs up. "Great."

Meikyuu glared at him with a light blush on her cheeks. He kept his sight on the tree they planned to launch up. She blinked when he gripped his zanpakutou. The tree was shot forward and he aimed his attack at it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"What the hell are you doin-" Meikyuu paused. She looked around. They were surrounded entirely by falling cherry blossoms. He grinned at her and she was entirely absorbed in the sight. She reached out to them but suddenly passed out. He caught her immediately.

"Meikyuu?" Ichigo asked.

--

Meikyuu opened her eyes slowly to a bright room. She sat upwards and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked blinked. Suddenly remembering, she winced as the memories flooded back. The door opened.

"Meikyuu! You're awake!" Ichigo said, holding a cup of water.

"Ichigo," Meikyuu said blinking.

_**Good to have you back!**_ Shourai said.

"Wait what happened?" Meikyuu asked, confused. Her eyes widened as a pair of lips crash down on hers. Ichigo grinned at her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," He laughed, handing her the cup of water. She took it with a flushed face, not knowing what to say.

Outside the door, Grimmjow was being held back by Ulquiorra and Keisuke… He would tear down the whole store if they didn't….

* * *

No trees were harmed in the making of this chapter....


	21. Poll!

Hey, while I'm working on chapter 20 of Bittersweet...

Please check out the poll on my page for an upcoming bleach fanfiction with OCs!

If you want, you can PM me some pairings you want and I'll consider them :D


	22. Broken Bond

Shourai centered chapter...?

I never really wrote about her much... Have I?

* * *

Shourai sat silently on the ground a field of white grass. The sky was jet black and the only thing that stood out was a blood red moon. There was a light blue pond a few meters wind blew as she looked out and stared at the moon.

"I always wondered why you put up with bein' here, in this plain boring place… Why don't you ever try and take control? You always assist her, never once disobeying for your own greed," A voice said.

"Why do you care so much?" She replied, standing up and turning around. "Hichigo."

"It's just plain disgustin'," He replied. "So why?"

"It's none of your business," She said calmly. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Just visitin' while the idiot King is _playin'_ with his friends."

"Go visit someone else."

"Heh. So, do you ever plan to go against your _Queen_?"

"Queen?" Shourai glared at him.

"Yah know, the girl my King loves so god damn much… Meikyuu right?"

"Why the hell gives you the right to ask me that, and say her name to the very much?"

"Oh, now you're angry?" He replied with a sneer. Shourai scowled. She disappeared and his eyes widened as she re-appeared right in front of him with her hand around his throat.

"I could kill you any time I want," She said darkly.

"Heh, really now?" He suddenly vanished from her light grip on his neck. Shourai froze immediately at a cold metal blade was pressed against her throat and a hand slightly tilting her chin upwards. "It seems like I could do the same."

"It's interesting really," Shourai said calmly. He blinked as a grin appeared on his face, exposing his sharp canines.

"Really now?" He replied with a sadistic smile. He put more pressure on the blade against her neck, not enough to draw blood yet.

"You're a sadist," She muttered. He gave an eerie laugh and his canines lightly scraped her neck. "Ew, I think I need to get checked now."

"Don't be mean."

"Tch. At least I'm not the creepy sadistic one here."

"Oh, but cha may be a masochist." He said grinning, slowly dragging the blade against the soft white flesh of her throat drawing blood slightly.

"You're like those stupid idiots I've seen," Shourai sighed. He frowned.

"Is that so?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him and nodded. "Yah know you dun mean that."

"Oh yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just shut up," She snapped, escaping from his grasp. She ran her thumb over the minor injury. Shourai glared at Hichigo. "Bastard."

"Heh," He said with a smirk. He licked the blood of his blade.

"Now that is sadism."

"Masochist."

"Whatever." He grinned at her and then suddenly frowned.

"Looks like I gotta get goin' back."

"Learn to talk properly," She muttered. He grinned as an idea struck him. He vanished and appeared right in front of her. He gave the wound he inflicted on her a little lick and then whispered in her ear.

"Yah know yah like me this way." With that, he disappeared. Shourai flushed furiously and snarled in embarrassment. She returned to her seat on her grass and looked at the black sky.

"I promised to protect her until the bond was broken… Now it is."

--

Meikyuu lay back on her bed bored, eating a stick of chocolate pocky.

Suddenly, her vision flashed black. When she opened her eyes she was in her inner world with Shourai standing on the white grass and staring off into the black distance.

"Shourai?" Meikyuu asked her opposite copy. Shourai turned around and looked at her blankly.

"Meikyuu, there's a serious matter I need to explain to you about." Meikyuu blinked and nodded.

"What is it?" Meikyuu asked.

"I promised your parents this, along with your older brother… On the day you were born, I would protect you… Until _the bond_ was broken."

"Bond?"

"Remember the time you nearly vanished off the face of the world?"

"Yeah…" Meikyuu shivered, remembering clearly.

"The way your brother saved you, was breaking that bond. With that bond gone, I can now do as I wish for my own needs of survival."

"Is this a good thing… Or a bad thing…?"

"A good thing for me, a bad thing for you."

"Why?" Shourai looked at her for a second and then drew out her sword and pointed the blade directly at Meikyuu's throat.

"I can kill you and take over any time I wish," She said solemnly. Meikyuu's eyes widened in fear.

"Sh-Shourai?" She stuttered.

"Any time you let your guard down during battle… I may trigger your power and take over."

"Shourai?!" Meikyuu asked with a scared face. Shourai returned her blade to her sheath and started to walk away as Meikyuu's vision was turning black. Meikyuu reached out of hand and called out. "**Shourai!**"

Meikyuu awoke lying on her bed. She sat up and hugged her knees.

_Shourai._ She thought as she wept.

--

"Looks like you've done it," Hichigo said with a sneer.

"Shut up," Shourai spat. "I assumed you were eavesdropping."

"Nothing better to do, King's with his stupid hyper-active family."

"With the bond broken, I need to strive for my own survival. I'm still part of her, but now with that promise out of the way… I can try and acquire what _you_ would call the throne."

He grinned at her and raised her chin to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Rule over your Queen." He said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

What? Some Hichigo/Ogihci x Shourai lovin' happening? Anyone like this pairing? O.o

Please Read and Review! :D


	23. So it starts

There's a little IchiMei and a lot of HichiShou... and the start of a little battle in the end... yay?

R&R Please :D

* * *

Meikyuu sat at her desk quietly and stared at her notebook blankly. Tsuki looked at her worried but sighed in relief as she saw the door open to reveal jus the person she needed.

"Ohayo," Tsuki said.

"Morning," Ichigo said. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, when she came in she was just like that."

"Ohayo Meikyuu," He said. She didn't move. "Oi."

"Ohayo," Meikyuu sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Tsuki nodded and moved to sit at her desk a few seats away.

"It's Shourai…,"

"What?!"

"I'll tell you afterschool," Meikyuu said.

--

"Shourai said that she promised to protect me until the bond was broken. Ichigo-san, remember that time when I almost disappeared?" Meikyuu asked. He nodded, not really a happy memory of him. "Well once that was broken, Shourai said that she could do as she needs for her own survival, that she could kill me and take over any time she wished for it."

"That's almost just like mine," He said. Tears started to well up in Meikyuu's eyes. He patted her back and comforted her.

--

"You're not watching?" Hichigo asked Shourai.

"I've seen enough," She replied. He frowned at her.

"If yah plan to take over, regrettin' ain't helpin'."

"You seriously need to learn to talk properly."

"Don't change the subject, quit sulking."

"Who ever said I was sulking?" Shourai shot back. Hichigo scowled.

"Yah look pathetic yah know. I bet your Queen's instinct is way better than yours will eva be."

"Your slang is seriously ruining your attempted image," Shourai said. "What's with you an all that instinct talk away?"

"Instinct is what keeps you alive in the battlefield."

"This isn't a battlefield."

"It isn't, is it?" He sneered and reached for his sword. A hand grabbed his wrist as his fingers slightly brushed against the hilt.

"I already told you, this isn't a battlefield," Shourai scowled. He grabbed her hand with his free one and made her lose her balance, landing directly in his arms. She blushed furiously dropping her guard. "H-hey!" She looked upwards and then regretted it. She was frozen by the look in his eyes. Predator.

"You're not Queen yet, what exactly are you at the moment? Horse possibly? I am my damned King's horse. Are you one as well?"

"W-what kind of question is that?" Shourai asked, blushing. He grinned at her and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Does the Queen need battle if the King is already doing it?"

"H-how the hell would I know?" He smirked at her.

"A weak queen in the arms of the king," He murmured to her.

"We're not-!" Her eyes widened as she was shut up by a pair of lips. She blushed and closed her eyes, giving in. When they broke apart she gasped for air, her cheeks flushed. She felt something cold being pressed against her neck.

"Almost like predator and prey, eh?" He grinned. Shourai eyed the blade as it was pressed against her throat.

"If I'm prey," She said, catching her breath. He grinned. "A predator sees their prey as weaker beings, food. Haven't you heard of not playing with you food?"

"Heh," He smirked at her. He kissed her again and she replied without hesitation. Shourai was flushed when he pulled away. "On the battlefield, it's not smart to get distracted."

"I'm not!" Shourai said. He reminded her by pressing the blade harder against her neck. Shourai hesitantly raised her hands and put her hands on the weapon. He continued to watch her with one eyebrow raised and with a smile. She pushed her fingers against the blade and slowly pushed it away from her throat. He smirked and her and sheathed his blade and grabbed her chin, leaned down and slammed his lips against hers. "Mmph!"

She stood on her tippy toes and his arm around her tightened, holding her in place. She gripped his shirt out of the intensity of the kiss.

"Yah don't know how weak and pathetic yah look right now," He whispered in her ear once they broke apart. Shourai was still in a daze so she didn't respond. He looked over to the sky scowling and held her tightly against him. _That King better do his best to protect his Queen._

"They've started, they're back… We have to go to battle," Shourai murmured against him. He looked at her unmoving. "Maybe this'll be the best chance to take over…"

"Looks like you've stopped sulking," He said smirking. She looked up at him and pouted.

"We still have to protect them you know."

"That King better not die before I get to take over!"

"Well," Shourai said, pulling away. She smiled at him. "See you on the battlefield."

"Heh, you better not become prey to anyone other than me." He grinned at her.

"You either," She said. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his shirt. He turned around and she lightly kissed him on lips. He looked at her questionably. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah," He said disappearing.

--

"How many enemies are there?" Meikyuu asked.

"There are about 8," Kanamenosuke replied.

"Eight?" Ichigo asked.

"Be careful; don't let your guard down while fighting them," Meikyuu warned. "I remember seeing them fight before, they're extremely powerful."

"We're going to take on three, the other five are going to be taken care of the others," Kanamenosuke said.

"Right," Ichigo and Meikyuu said, nodding.

The three of them stopped to see one soul eater and two arrancars. Meikyuu blinked, recognizing two.

"Hey, it's Toki-san and Elise-san," She said.

"Eh, Hime-sama!" Toki called.

"Stop calling me that!" Meikyuu shouted back. Elise looked at Meikyuu with wide eyes.

"Utsuro-sama," Elise said. Meikyuu sighed.

"My name is really Gekido Meikyuu," She shouted. Elise gritted her teeth and pulled out her weapon. The three shinigami did the same. "I'm your enemy now, so treat me like one."

"Toki, Jacques, don't let your guard down!" Elise shouted. They nodded and pulled out their zanpakutous.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kanamenosuke asked grinned.

"It's always been low level hollows, now it's time for some fun," Ichigo said, holding Zangetsu tightly in his grasp.

"Let's go!" Meikyuu shouted.

* * *

So the battle starts!

Actually I'm kind of curious of what pairings you guys like so far in the series... O.o

...

I have no clue if I should make Shourai and Meikyuu have the same Idea as Ichigo and Ogihci/Hichigo... Horse and King o.o bleh.. Maybe Queen and servant... Queen and horse.. No clue D:


	24. It was as if

Uh... Hi. Some explaining about Soul eaters and stuff...  


* * *

Elise looked at Meikyuu seriously, gripping her blade.

"What?" Meikyuu asked, raising and eyebrow. "You know, I've never really learned much about soul eaters…"

"Do you wish for me to give you a free lesson, as you await your death, Utsuro-sama, traitor," Elise said, smirking.

"For the last fucking time, it's Gekido Meikyuu!" Meikyuu groaned.

"Have they done something to your memory?"

"No, actually they helped me get it back… The one who did something was that god damn old fart Aizen."

"Don't you dare speak of him like that!" Elise snarled as she charged at Meikyuu. Meikyuu quickly dodged and drew out her zanpakutou Tsukiyomi.

"What? Old fart?"Meikyuu provoked.

_**Do you think provoking her is smart?**_ Shourai asked.

_If we provoke her, she'll drop her sense of battle and attack. _Meikyuu replied.

_**We barely know anything about her actually… **_Shourai sighed.

Elise glared and swung her sword.

"Let's get started with you lesson, before you die," Elise sneered.

--

Jacques snarled as he stood in front of Kanamenosuke.

"You look weird," Kanamenosuke said sweat dropping. "Green hair with white highlights… Are you growing old?"

"Not as old as you," Jacques shot back glaring.

"Light brown hair is better than green and while at the moment…"

"Just shut up and let me kill you," Jacques swung his zanpakutou down hard. Kanamenosuke blocked it with zanpakutou.

"I'll pass," Kanamenosuke said, flinging Jacques backwards. Landing on his feet Jacques smirked at him.

"That's not an option," Jacques said, grabbing Boshoku and raising his zanpakutou. Kanamenosuke's eyes widened as the blade swung downwards…

--

"Should I make your death slow and painful, or fast and painless?" Toki asked smiling evilly.

"I should be asking that," Ichigo said smirking.

_**This is going to be fun.**_ Hichigo laughed in the back on Ichigo's head.

"Let's see how things turn out and then I'll decide," Toki sneered. He swung his zanpakutou down and Ichigo blocked using Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_He's strong._ Ichigo thought. He swung his zanpakutou and Toki jumped back.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled.

Toki's eyes widened in surprise as a he felt the change in reiatsu. He quickly raised his zanpakutou, completely on guard. Ichigo used shunpo and appeared behind Toki and swung Zangetsu. Toki's eyes widened and attempted to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough to leave without a mark. Ichigo cut a deep wound in Toki's left arm.

"Shit," Toki muttered, moving away quickly. He examined the wound to find it not fatal, but deep. "He's quite strong… It's not good for me in this form."

"Don't underestimate me," Ichigo said.

"Heh, don't you start to underestimate me either," Toki laughed. "Scream, YORU!"

"What the," Ichigo said. Toki was surrounded by his reiatsu and then as it faded away, his appearance completely changed into his true form. His mask covered his eyes, they glowed blue. He wore armor like material and he had sharp claws. He growled, baring his sharp fangs.

"Shit." Ichigo said.

--

"Lesson one: Weapons." Elise sneered. Swinging down her blade Meikyuu blocked with Tsukiyomi. She struggled to keep Elise's weapon from making any contact with her body. "Our weapons are called l'âme brisée. l'âme brisées, like zanpakutou's can have names. Only a Soul eater can have an l'âme brisée with a name, Soul-less cannot."

"That so?" Meikyuu said, her hands shaking as she struggled to hold Elise's l'âme brisée back.

"Yeah, and guess what? An l'âme brisée can have unspeakable power, it can even be stronger than a squad captain." Meikyuu's eyes widened. She finally swung Elise's l'âme brisée back and moved back. She quickly swung Tsukiyomi and aimed to cut Elise, only to be kicked in the face. Meikyuu quickly used shunpo and cut Elise on the back, not able to cut very deep. "Soul eaters themselves can be stronger than a captain of the Gotei 13 too. Even if you try and cut me, I have armor-like skin, stronger than you could ever imagine."

Meikyuu's eyes widened in horror as Elise's l'âme brisée swung downwards and cut her deeply in the arm. Meikyuu cried out in pain and quickly jumped back, holding her bloody wounded left shoulder with her hand, panting. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a sword cut stabbed her through her stomach. She looked at Elise and then behind her.

"Did you think just the three of us came to fight you guys? Say hello to my little soul-less there, Jasmine!"

Jasmine kept an emotionless face as she quickly pulled her sword out of Meikyuu. Meikyuu fell over as a pool of blood leaked from her wound.

--

Kanamenosuke caught Jacques's zanpakutou easily with his hand.

"How!?" Jacques asked, surprised.

"You're not very strong for an arrancar," Kanamenosuke said, glancing quickly at his fallen sister. He scowled and looked back at Jacques. "It's quite easy to stop your attacks, you're weak."

Jacques's eyes widened as Kanamenosuke threw him backwards.

"It's kind of sad…," Kanamenosuke said darkly. "It's a waste of time."

Kanamenosuke raised his zanpakutou and stabbed Jacques in the chest. He frowned, looking down at the arrancar.

--

"Meikyuu!" Ichigo shouted.

"You should pay more attention to your enemy," Toki said, slashing Ichigo's arm with his claw.

"Shit!" Ichigo said throat clenched teeth. He suddenly froze as his vision started to turn blurry. _What the hell!?_

_**If I don't do anything, you're going to get your ass kicked and we're going to lose them!**_ Hichigo shouted at him.

_We? Them?_ Ichigo asked.

_**JUST SHUT UP!**_

His mask quickly formed and he easily and quickly inflicted a deep wound in Toki's side.

"The hell?!" Toki exclaimed, surprised.

Hichigo had completely taken over the mobility of Ichigo's body and was now, about to kill Toki. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Meikyuu's body move slightly and struggle to stand up. He noticed that she had her mask on, so he assumed it was now Shourai.

"Don't get distracted!" Toki exclaimed as he attempted to stab him. Hichigo easily caught it with his bare hands and he turned to look at Toki darkly, his irises were yellow and the white of his eyes black.

"I'm too busy to waste my time toying with you," Hichigo snarled. He swung his sword and made a cut from Toki's right shoulder to the middle of his chest. Toki's eyes widened as he fell to ground in pain. His vision was turning black and was fading at an alarming rate.

"S-shit," Toki said before his eyes slid shut. Hichigo looked at him and then quickly ran over to Shourai.

--

Shourai took heavy breaths as her right hand gripped Meikyuu's left shoulder and her wounded stomach. If she reacted any later, the two of them would have surely died. Elise's eyes widened at the sight of Shourai's mask and her moving body after such a wound.

"N-not good," She said between breaths. Meikyuu was unconscious, which wasn't really help. Elise and Shourai's eyes widened in surprise as Hichigo suddenly appeared, slicing Jasmine in two. "Ichigo…? No…" He looked at her. "Hichigo."

"Damn it!" Elise shouted as she swung her l'âme brisée. Hichigo easily blocked it with one hand holding the zanpakutou. He looked at her darkly. She looked at him horrified. He grabbed her by her collar and sliced her right arm clean off. She screamed in pain. He snarled and chucked her a few meters away. His gaze returned to the injured Shourai.

"H-Hichigo…," Shourai said surprised.

"Yah idiot! Why did yah react faster!?" He shouted at her, dropping down on one knee. He looked at her seriously in the eye. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Thanks captain obvious," Shourai spat.

"Don't yah give me that fucking shit!" He snarled at her. Her eyes widened in surprised. "What the fuck do you think would've happen if you died?"

"I-I…," Shourai stuttered, at a loss for words. A light blush spread across her cheeks as he looked at her with such intensity, a mix of rage and worry.

"Fuck you!" Elise cried, as she once again swung her l'âme brisée. Hichigo glared at her and easily caught her blade. She attempted to pull away, failing. She grew extremely terrified as her l'âme brisée began to crack and then, he snapped it. "How in the world!?"

"Don't interrupt me, yah BITCH!" He said darkly, as the pieces of her once blade dropped to the ground. He quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing any escape. She struggled to get away. "First your arm, now I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YAH!"

Shourai's eyes widened as he glared at Elise so seriously it scared her. She didn't think that she could stay conscious for much longer with these wounds. Shourai started to cough out blood. Hichigo glanced at her and then raised his blade.

"No… No…," Elise begged repeatedly. He gave her no pity or mercy; he slashed her over and over and then stabbed her where her heart was. He looked down at Elise's corpse with rage and anger.

"H-Hichi…?" Shourai called quietly as she continued to cough of blood. He looked at her unmoving. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"You idiot," He said, glaring at nothing in particular. He looked at her. Shourai looked at him softly and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," She said. Her eyes sliding closed as her mask started to break. "I'm sorry Hichigo."

He gripped her tightly and glared at Elise's corpse, Toki's corpse and whatever else he saw.

Kanamenosuke looked at Hichigo.

_It might've been my imagination… _Kanamenosuke thought. _He looked as though he was going to cry.

* * *

_Yeah, I think I gave Kanamenosuke too much of an easy fight with Jacques... Elise is violent... Jacques weak... Toki... Has a weird true form...?

Anyways yeah... Probably going to be like IchiMei and HichiShou fluff scenes for the aftermath of this battle.... :D


End file.
